Late One Night
by Kittany
Summary: After a devastating end for one of the Freedom Fighters, the Sonic Heroes try their best to live out life normally. Sadly, it is riddiculed with imperfections.
1. Late One Night

__

Late One Night…

Sonic sat in his room, looking up into the starry night sky. His room, littered with blood and his body covered in scars and scrapes. "How could this happen," Sonic thought aloud, "Why…"

I guess it all started yesterday. I woke up and walked into the kitchen. Tails sat there, practicing his cooking. Amy's been teaching him now, because we're getting tired of take out for breakfast, and I ain't learning to cook, that's for sure.

"Morning Sonic!" Tails said cheerfully, a great smell coming from the pan he was holding.

"Hey Tails, what's cooking?" I asked.

"Pancakes! And they're just about…Huh?" Smoke slowly began to rise from his hand as Tails scrambled to turn off the oven. I just lifted up a brow as I watched. "Uh…How do you like 'em? Burnt, charred, or well-done?"

"Uh…I'll pass on breakfast, thank you very much,"

"Good idea…" Tails threw the burnt/charred/well-done pancakes into the garbage disposal and put the pan in the sink above it, and accidentally drops a fork inside the disposal.

"Oops! I'll get it!" Tails exclaimed, reaching into the sink to get the spoon, but the sink was bigger than he thought, and Tails landed directly in it with a splash.

Again, I merely chuckled. "Graceful," I said sarcastically.

"Very funny…" Tails joked, reaching out onto the counter to put himself out.

Alas, if only I knew what was coming, it would have been prevented. Tails reached out and hit the switch for the garbage disposal. With a sickening swoosh and a blood curdling scream, Tails has one of his two shimmering orange tails wrapped into the blender like pit of death.

"Aaaaah!" Tails screamed as I leaped five feet out of my chair and immediately tried to shut off the death trap, but the blades didn't seem to hear the crying of my innocent eight-year-old friend, as the buzzing continued.

A fountain of blood had begun to fly out as Tails was pulled closer and closer towards his doom. Now I hated the thing I had to do next. Tails was almost sucked in, when I grabbed a butcher knife and, in one swift motion, detached the once beautiful Tail from my best friend.

Tails flew out of the sink and landed on me. His orange fur was damp with blood and his rear almost torn to shreds. He was still screaming, still hurting, and now, the thing I dreaded most of all, dying.

Tails looked at me, his claws digging into my flesh as he gripped me in pain.

"S-s-s-sonic…I-I-I-it h-h-hurts…" Tails managed to say.

The thing I did then will follow me to my grave with sorrow, but I knew what I had to do. I looked at him, a crying whimper coming from the back of his throat, the kind you only want to hear once.

I looked at the butcher knife that lay near my hand, but instead of grabbing it right away, I placed my arms around Tails, giving him a brotherly hug.

"Everything's gonna be fine Tails…I promise…"

"N-no S-sonic…it won't be…"

I could feel him, slowly slipping away, growing fainter as I held him. He wasn't shedding a single tear except those of pain, and I, I began sobbing like a baby, hugging him tighter.

"Don't talk that way Tails! You'll be fine…"

"Sonic…" he set his hand on mine, "It has to end sometime, and we both knew it would come eventually."

"But…it isn't your time yet…" I wished with all my soul that it was me that had to go, but I knew what I had to do, and Tails knew too.

I reached out for the knife and, slowly, put it up to Tails' neck.

"Forgive me…little brother…"

"Good-bye…S-sonic..."

And with that, I dug it deep into the throat, blood gushing out everywhere, but I knew Tails was in a better place now, and he was in pain no longer.

I let his limp body hang in my arms and I kissed him on his head, even though it was covered in blood, he did not care. I kissed and kissed until the blood had dripped from my very mouth.

Then I let him go. I set his body onto the damp floor, but then hesitated, picking him up and setting him on the dry, warm couch. I then walked over to the sink, the sink that started it all, and stuck my arm down the drain, flicking the switch.

In a swoosh, I should be consumed by the drain and die the very way my first friend was. I should be thrown across the room, left to suffer in pain, but I heard nothing.

I cursed to myself as I pulled my hand out the drain, but as I did, a paper thin, black substance came up with.

"Tails' pancake…" I said aloud to myself, and then I realized, only to myself. I looked at it, recalling what Tails had said:

__

"Uh…How do you like 'em? Burnt, charred, or well-done?"

Then, like a storm just waiting to explode, I cried out. Not with tears but just a scream.

I guess I was a little too loud, for right then, a knocking came to our door. Er… excuse me, my door.

"Sonic! Are you there? I heard a scream, are you alright?" Amy's voice rang out as she pounded on the door.

Slowly, I put the pancake into an airtight container, but not before kissing it. Then I approached the door, ready to tell her my story. I didn't need to explain much to her, because right when I answered the door, and she saw the splatters of blood all over my body.

"Oh my god! Sonic! What happened!?" Amy saw how my eyes were big and wet, red rings formed around them. I told her. I told every little detail, just as much details as I'm giving now.

We had the funeral that very day, and before finally closing the large black box that contained my best friend, I set a single item inside. My most cherished item that I knew Tails always longed to own, my world famous running shoes.

Everyone was there, all paying their respects, but what surprises us the most was the showing of Dr. Eggman. He had actually come to pay respects. Tails would have done anything to see this, and in a way, he did see it.

"Tails…"Dr. Eggman stated solemnly at his arrival, "I will always think of you as a true genius, and you will always be, no matter how I try, smarter than I," He then set his own gift and quickly left, not mentioning a word, except passing a glance at me. I had a feeling that was the last we'd ever see of Dr. Eggman.

After all the others left, it was just Tails and I. I refused to leave his side. "He might get lonely…" I muttered to the others, "He needs someone to keep him company…"

I heard Knuckles whisper that I'd finally lost it, which, the fact that I had been there and couldn't help when Tails was killed, drove me insane. I said nothing at this remark, but sat there all night. It wasn't until the next Knuckles came by to take me home.

Too weak from crying all night, he lifted be up like a baby, cradled in his arms and carried me to Amy's house. I couldn't go home, and I'm glad they respected that. Anyway, the blood could make me relapse my sorrow.

_I sat in my room, looking up into the starry night sky. My room, littered with blood and my body covered in scars and scrapes. "How could this happen," I thought aloud, "Why…"_

The End

The Story Has Ended For Now, and soon it may start Again

Their Never Is an End or A Beginning

But for Now Let Our Hero

Rest In Eternal Peace

Dedicated to the Friendship of

Sonic the Hedgehog

And

Miles "Tails" Prower

Wishes Are Eternal


	2. One Girl's Tear

__

One Girl's Tear…

_As one girls' tear fell down her face, Amy Rose sat on her couch, gazing up at the ceiling above her. The occurrences of the night before were frightening, and she was worried for Sonic. "If only…" Amy thought aloud, "If only…"_

I sighed as I looked into my guestroom, the room where the love of my life, Sonic the Hedgehog, slept at this very moment. I thought about the events, thinking. Was it only a dream? Will I wake up to see Tails standing there?

It's strange to think that one-minute you're talking to someone and the next, they're gone. I wanted so much to talk to him, to say how much I cared about him, to say… goodbye…

Tears welled up in my eyes. I couldn't think about that anymore. I had to forget about Tails now, but thinking about it like that made me give a sudden cry out, just like them one I heard Sonic give on that fateful day.

Sonic must've heard me because the next minute, I felt comforting arms wrap around me.

"Everything's going to be okay, Amy…" Sonic's soft voice seemed to say, but in reality he said nothing. Sonic hasn't uttered a word since the funeral, why would he start to talk now.

Then it took me a minute to take it in, that he had spoke, and not only that, but he was comforting me. I flipped around, embracing him in a hug, crying my heart out.

"Oh Sonic! He's gone! He's really gone!"

Sonic merely hugged me tighter, he was what I needed now most of all. As we stood there, embraced, I calmed down, and then saw something I'd only seen a few times. Sonic was crying in my arms, but trying to hold back for my sake.

"Sonic, don't hold it back," I said, "Just let your emotions out,"

The second I said that, Sonic burst into sobs, shaking all over. His sorrow was heartbreaking; I'd never seen him act this way. Atleast the sighting of Dr. Eggman at the funeral was proof he'd given up his evil ways, so now Sonic wouldn't have to worry about upcoming attacks.

Boy, was I wrong.

The next day was pretty normal, but Sonic was still hanging around. Not like I objected, it's just, well, I've never had a roommate before. And of course, Sonic had a nightmare last night, so I said he could sleep on the couch next to me and we could keep each other company.

Then, I woke up with Sonic sleeping right beside me. I had closed my eyes, wishing the morning would never come. Was I lucky or what! This was when I remembered that Sonic sleeps in until 10:00am, and it was only 8:52am.

When Sonic did wake up, he apologized in the silent way he usually did and never mentioned it again. We skipped breakfast, for Sonic said he'd never eat breakfast anymore, because he had turned down the meal Tails had cooked.

After that, I took Sonic for a walk in the park, to get some fresh air. We walked hand in hand, but mainly so Sonic wouldn't wander off by mistake, and so I could direct him away from any stores that had sinks.

While in the park, Sonic reached down and gave me a flower. At first, I thought he was being sweet, but then I found out why he gave me the flower.

It was soaked in blood.

I gave a shriek and Sonic dropped the flower, grabbing my hand tight as he looked around. The blood had been fresh, and Sonic was looking to see who could've done this. Mind you, it was covered entirely in it, and there was nothing else growing that could've caused the blood shed.

Then we heard it, a small whimper. It was quiet and faint, almost inaudible, but we heard it. Sonic walked over to a bush and pushed the leaves away.

And then, Sonic's mouth hung open at what he saw. And there sat Cream and her adorable chao Cheese, but something was wrong. Cream was weeping, hanging over her Cheese, who lay limp in her arms, a small hole cut through his arm.

"Cream! What's wrong with Cheese?" I exclaimed.

Cream was crying, "A strange… robot leaped and… at us… he shot this thing…. That attached to Cheese's arm! The next thing I knew… the thing crawled into Cheese's arm and… into his chest… then it…Oh Cheese!" Tears streamed down her face as Sonic began to put it together. His eyes looked at the tiny chao's heart and then I understood.

"Cream… you have to understand..." I began.

"No! I won't! I want Cheese! I want Cheese!" Cream cried.

"Cream… it's too late…"

"Noooooo!"

Then, Sonic bent down and set his hand on Cream's shoulder. He looked into her large eyes and just stared. Then, Cream seemed to understand.

"He's in a better place now, Cream," Sonic spoke gently, but almost too soft to hear.

Cream cried again, burying her face into Sonic's chest. She stood there and cried. Hours seemed to have passed, and Cream's eyes were red and puffy. I myself had cried, too, but Sonic had not shed a tear.

After we had all dehydrated ourselves, Sonic pulled out a water bottle and gave Cream a sip. Then, he walked to where he knew Cream and Cheese loved to go, the quietest part of the park, deep within the forest. He dug a small hole and wrapped a scarf around Cheese.

Setting the small creature in the hole, he allowed Cream to kiss her small friend good-bye, before covering the hole with the cold dirt.

I volunteered to walk Cream home, but Sonic said we should go together. We were silent, both Sonic and I holding each one of Cream's hands. When we got to her house, we explained to her mother what had happened, who held her daughter closely.

As we left, I saw Cream's Mom pray at the sky, mouthing the words, "Thank you for protecting her…"

__

As one girls' tear fell down my face, I sat on her couch, gazing up at the ceiling above Me.. The occurrences of the night before were frightening, and I was worried for Cream. "If only…" Amy thought aloud, "If only…"

The End

Again, This Story Comes To An End,

But Remember There Are No Ends To What Our Hearts Can Do,

To Help Others When The Need Us Most

Dedicated to the Love between

Cream the Rabbit

And

Cheese the Chao

Wishes Are Eternal


	3. From Heaven's Eye Above

__

From Heaven's Eye Above…

From heaven's eye above, a small form looked down. Tears filled Miles Prower's face as he examined the new lifestyle his friends have taken. "They would never forget…" he said, "Never…"

I gazed longingly as I watched. Had they finally moved on? It's been five years since his death and although below all his best friends have aged into mature adults, the young fox will always remain with the youthful appearance.

It's been so long since someone's visited me, that they forgot about me. I know they have their own lives to attend to, but if I'm always with them, why can't they respect me with visits? I was there when Knuckles got married four years ago. Who'd think he would hook up with Rouge anyway? And only one year after my death.

Plus I was there when Sonic and Amy had their first date. Kind of an invasion of their privacy, but who's to say I wouldn't have snuck around them to watch anyway?

No, they would never forget me. We had been so close, always together. I thought that nothing would tear us apart. Who would think it was only spinning blades that could actually pull us away.

Tears trickled down my warm face. I wanted so much to talk to one of them, there was so much up here. I discovered that our friend, Shadow, is not deceased. From what we thought was a fall to his doom was merely a sad attempt at Chaos Control.

This made me upset in a way, which I would have no one to talk to. Selfish, I know, but I'm sure I would be good company for Shadow. Then he could introduce me to Maria, the girl he was so crazy about; he was willing to do anything to avenge her.

Then when Cheese suddenly turned up, things changed and I was no longer lonely. I remember that everyday, Cheese would get constant messages from Cream. Though she couldn't exactly hold a conversation, they both seemed overall pleased that they could at least stay in contact.

Nothing really odd has happened over the years worth explaining, but I will say that what happens over the next period of time that will change my after-life forever.

I was looking out of the clouds, watching people, live people, live out their daily lives. It makes me sad to think that I shall never have that feeling again, that feeling of being glad to be alive.

As I was watching, I noticed Sonic running down the street. From what I've seen, Sonic had spoken for the first time in almost four years during his date with Amy. It's a thing like that that would make a girl like Amy smile.

Well, anyway, there is Sonic, running down the street.

Sonic took in a deep breath, "Ah! Feels good to be talking again!"

Amy, who was walking up along side him gave a giggle, "You could've talked anytime you wanted to Sonic,"

Sonic's face got serious, "No Amy, I couldn't. That's what scares me. I try to think what made me decide not to talk anymore…"

"Well, whatever it was, it's over now and you don't have to worry anymore!"

A tear welled in my eye. Forget? It was my death that forced him into a shell of silence. I guess the kiss of Amy must've forced a voice out of him, but he won't really forget me, will he?

Sonic looked over at Amy and shook his head, "I don't want to forget… I want to know what did that to me… whatever it was, it must have been important. Why else would I clam up for four years?"

"Because people tell you to?"

Sonic sighed, "You know, just once I'd like someone to call me 'sir' without adding, 'You're making a scene',"

Amy then began to laugh hysterically at the last comment Sonic made. Even I let out a chuckle. Where does he come up with this stuff?

I looked down, wishing with all my might I could go down there. I don't care the age difference where I could pose as Sonic's son, I just want to see him again. I'd do anything…

Then, as if my dreams were answered, I heard a voice behind me, "I can help you see your friends,"

I turned around and saw a tall figure. The woman had a peaceful looking nature and must've been nice, for on their shoulder sat Cheese, who seemed to trust her.

"W-what?"

"I said I can help you go back to your friends,"

This almost sounded too good to be true, "What's the catch?"

A laugh expelled from her lips, "You're a smart kid. You're right, I don't just hand out lives for free,"

"Well?"

"I hear you'd do anything to see them again, right?"

"As long as it doesn't hurt anyone besides me, of course,"

"Alright, that sounds fair enough to me! Do we have a deal?" She held out her hand.

Still suspicious, I shook the hand. Then, a blast of severe pain shot up my body, especially my left tail, which in life, had been severed off. I then reached at my neck as a piecing ache stung into it. I shivered all over, seeing the last glimpse of heaven, where it appeared the same was happening to Cheese.

Then, I died.

__

From heaven's eye above, my small form looked down. Tears filled my own face as I examined the new lifestyle my friends have taken. "They would never forget…" I said, "Never…"

The End

As You Have Guessed, The Rest Is Yet To Come

So Move On To Let Us See

Our Friends All Living Peacefully

In Loving Memory of

Miles "Tails" Prower

We Shall Never Forget You For

Wishes Are Eternal


	4. To Live Again

__

To Live Again…

As they all looked around expectantly, waiting to see what happened next, a thunderstorm blared in the background. The robots made sounds as they watched, "I-hope-this-works…"

Tails opened his eyes and looked around. His head was spinning from numbness, and his entire body was having slight convulsions as he awoke from the dead.

"Where… am I?" his small voice cried out.

"Why, you're in my laboratory, of course!" an evil voice replied.

Tails looked up and gave a silent scream. None other than Dr. Eggman stood in front of him.

"Y-y-y-y-you!" Tails sputtered, "What'd you do to me?"

"Hm… some thank you for bringing you to life,"

"W-what? Back to life? You? But…"

"I know, it seems confusing but…"

"B-but you're… Dr. Eggman..."

"Please, Tails," he gave a small bow, "My name if Professor Eggman now,"

Tails gawked at him, "You mean… your not bad anymore?"

"I brought you back, didn't I?"

Tails thought this over, then agreed with a nod, "I guess… but why?"

At this, Professor Eggman turned around, "I'll have you know, you were the only person I knew that was smarter than I am, for when you get older, your intelligence will have tripled, giving your IQ quite a boost,"

"Oh…" Tails looked down. It's amazing how you think a person hates you only to find out how they really think of you.

Professor Eggman sighed, "I wish I was as smart as you. How do you explain to a hedgehog with the IQ of 45 how you were able to bring back his childhood friend?"

At first Tails thought this over and then burst out laughing. Sonic with an IQ of only 45? It could be believable…

Tails then looked around and then back to Prof. Eggman, "Hey… can you… let me down?" Tails just realized he was strapped to a sheet of metal.

"Oh! Of course! I'm sorry!" Prof. Eggman pushed a button, releasing Tails from the bonds. At first, Tails immediately fell to the floor, but then regained control. A body! He really is alive! And falling on the floor hurt. Pain! Glorious pain! He can curse at you once more!

Prof. Eggman lifted a brow, "You okay there, Tails?"

Tails realized he had indeed just acted slightly strange, falling over and then cursing loudly with a happy smile on his face, "I'm fine…"

Prof. Eggman turned to a capsule, pressed a button, and another life form stepped out. None other than…

"Cheese! You're alive!" Tails exclaimed, scooping up the small chao in his arms.

"Ah hem!" Prof. Eggman said loudly, "Do you want me to get you "home" or not?"

Tails' eyes lit with delight. Home. He'd wanted that more than anything.

Hours later, a knocking came at Sonic and Amy's door. Yes, they were now permanent roommates, but only because the old apartment was, "Full of bad memories" according to Sonic.

Sonic got the door, but then leaped back, being face to face with Dr. Eggman.

Amy walked over, "Sonic, what is it---Ah! Dr. Eggman!"

Sonic got in fighting pose, ready to take him out, when a small orange creature ambushed him

Confusion swept over Sonic's face, "What?"

"Sonic!" Tails cried, clinging onto Sonic, "I can't believe it's really you!"

"Huh? Who… what… Um… What's going on?" Amy asked, looking at the fox boy.

"Hm… don't even recognize your best friend? How sad…" Professor Eggman said.

"Eggman! What are you talking about?" Sonic asked.

"Hm…you still believe that I'm your enemy? Even though I haven't done any evil for five years,"

"So? You might've been plotting all this time!"

"Hmph… Well I haven't. Although I have been tampering with my latest invention, the Life Replenisher!"

"And we're supposed to believe that the evil Dr. Eggman is no more?" Amy asked.

"Well, you're half right, Miss Rose. I am now Professor Eggman,"

"And you're telling us why?" Sonic asked.

Tails then looked up at Sonic, "You…. You don't remember me?"

Sonic looked him over. He seemed familiar, but from where? "I've never seen him before…"

Tails looked up again, tears in his eyes, "You did forget… that's why you quit visiting…" He then released Sonic and burst into tears.

"Hey now, it'll be okay," Amy cooed, kneeling at the fox's side, "Sonic and I might just be having a memory problem. Give us awhile and we'll remember!"

Tails sniffed, "Okay… Well, my name is Miles Prower, but when I met Sonic a long time ago, he gave me the nickname "Tails" because I have two tails,"

Sonic thought a moment, "Wait… I used to know someone named that… but…" He froze, his eyes wide as memories flooded his mind. A fountain of red, a bloody body, silent seclusion, he remembered it all.

Sonic looked down in disbelief, "But… it can't be…"

Amy now had understood, "But… you were… gone…"

Professor Eggman cleared his throat, "Ah hem! Does "Life Replenisher Machine" clear any of this up?"

"Tails?" Sonic asked suspiciously. Tails nodded.

"Tails! You're alive!" Both Sonic and Amy yelled, eclipsing Tails in a hug.

Tails was crying with happiness, "You have no idea how much I missed you guys!"

Prof. Eggman smiled, "I had to think of a way to help you to forgive me. I've been such an $$ through your childhood's that I just had to make you forget all that. You can't consider me a friend, but at least accept my sincere apologizes. Oh, and I brought the rabbit's little chao friend, too,"

As he said that, Cheese jumped out a hugged all the others. Cream sure will be happy to see her again, because she still, over the past four years, refused to get a new chao.

"Oh thank you Dr--- I mean… Professor Eggman!" Amy thanked.

Prof. Eggman gave a bow and was about to leave when Cheese and Tails ambushed him for one last thanks before his departure.

"Oh yes, and of course…" a mischievous grin crossed his face, "With no more regrets on my life, don't expect me to keep these goody-goody ways for long. I'll be back!"

"And we'll be waiting," Sonic answered.

Then, Amy leaped up, "Hey! We gotta tell the others! They'll be so happy to see you again!"

Tails nodded in agreement, and then spoke up, "Oh and Sonic. While I was gone, I asked around and found…" he smiled, "…that someone we thought was gone is still alive,"

This took Sonic a minute to understand, but when he did, he jumped up, "I knew it!"

One hour later, Amy had called everyone up with the good news, and they were coming for a visit. Tails felt a little strange; surrounded by adults, but atleast Cream won't be that much older than he. Plus he can meet Knuckles' and Rouge's new daughter.

When they all arrived, I could tell they were frightened. If I came from Eggman, they might think I'm just a robot clone, but Cream understood.

"Cheese!" the eleven-year-old rabbit cried, grasping her beloved chao in her arms.

"Chao! Chao!" Cheese yelled.

Cream was the first to arrive, and the first thing she saw was Cheese. Then it was easy to explain, and she even said, "Eggman did this? I don't care if he tried to kill me before, I'll treat him as though he were a father to me!"

Then, when Rouge and Knuckles came, holding their baby girl, Amethyst, it took more convincing for them to believe.

"Hey guys!" Knuckles shouted, pounding open the door.

"Don't you ever knock?!" Amy cried.

"I did, it just happened to open the door in the process!"

"Please Knuckles…" Rouge sighed, "You're an idiot..."

The baby just laughed, but this made Knuckles mad, "Are you trying to make my daughter hate me?"

"No, but it's worth a shot," Rouge joked.

They all laughed at that, but it was then that Rouge and Knuckles noticed a small creature hiding behind Amy and Sonic.

"Hey, I knew you two were going out, but a child? Even I said marriage should be first!"

Sonic and Amy blushed, and then noticed they were talking about Tails.

"Uh… Don't you recognize him?" Amy asked.

"Hey…wait a minute…" Knuckles looked at him, then leaped back in shock, "Wait! But… you're supposed to be dead!?"

"Uh… I think I prefer being alive…" Tails said quietly.

After explaining everything, they still weren't convinced, "How can we be sure he isn't some robot?" Rouge demanded.

"I can prove that!" Tails said, hoping on the counter, he pulled out a tack and poked his arm. Wincing, he showed the others.

"Oh Tails! You need a Band-Aid?" Amy asked.

"Nah, I'm fine,"

Knuckles still had his doubts, "It could have been rigged so it would bleed if poked in a certain area. How about another test?"

"Uh... What kind?" Tails asked nervously.

"This kind!" yelled Knuckles, pulling a butcher knife off the counter.

"Knuckles! No!" screamed Sonic.

Then, at sight of the familiar type of blade, Tails grabbed at his throat, choking.

"Tails!" Amy shrieked, running towards Tails.

Knuckles threw down the blade, obviously convinced, and ran over to Tails. Tails was on the floor, gagging and yelling, ass if a knife was cutting into his throat.

Cheese flew over and took out a bottle. He splashed the strange water over Tails and he relaxed instantly.

"Phew… Are you alright now, Tails?" Sonic asked.

Tails coughed one last time, "I'm sorry… it's just... well… it reminded me of how…" tears filled his eyes and he buried his face in his hands, crying loudly.

Rouge whipped Knuckles on the rear, "Satisfied? You made him cry!"

Knuckles looked at the ground, "I'm sorry… Tails…"

Amy looked at the bottle Cheese held, "Hm… whatever this is, we better keep it incase that happens again,"

Tails eyes widened, "Again? No! I don't want it to happen again!" He began to shake, "Don't let it happen! Please!"

"Okay Tails," Sonic assured him, "It won't, I promise,"

The rest of the day went without saying. The same non-believers, the same tests, the same results, but when night fell, questions popped up again.

"Hey… where is Tails gonna live?" Sonic asked Amy, Tails asleep on the couch in the next room.

"I don't know… he can't exactly stay with us. Rouge and Knuckles need their privacy, and Cream still lives with her mom, and now she has Cheese to look after again," Amy replied.

"Well, he's our friend, we can't just kick him onto the street! He's been through so much…"

"I know… we'll have to think of something later…"

Tails felt bad. He had heard it all, he's just a big problem now, isn't he. Why'd he have to come back anyway? Thing were just getting normal around here, did he need to ruin it? Maybe he should just run away…

_No! _He thought. _I got to stay positive. But… I am causing a lot of trouble… Would they care if I did leave?_ And with that last thought, Tails stood up, looking one last time at his friends, then closing the door behind him, never to return again.

The End

This Story Has No Ending,

But No Matter How Much I Say It,

It Is Coming To A Close

Good Bye, Tails.

You're Memory will Never Be Forgotten

And Just So You Know

We All Miss You

And Always Will

Wishes Are eternal


	5. Tears of a Fallen Angel

__

Tear's of A Fallen Angel…

They were crying, tears of a fallen angel streaming down the face, "Oh why did this happen? Why did this have to happen?"

Sonic woke up from a nightmare. He hadn't had one that severe for almost three years. Or was it five? Who knows? He looked in a mirror, he had broken out in a cold sweat, and his eyes were wide. What ever he had dreamed, it was all over now.

Amy then ran into his room. "Amy! Eep!" Sonic gathered his blanket up, covering him self, "What is it?"

Amy looked the same as Sonic, "I…had a bad dream…"

Sonic yawned, "It's okay Amy, it's over now…"

"Can I sleep in here tonight?"

Sonic hesitated, "As long as I can get something to cover myself, I don't see why not,"

Amy then blushed and turned around, "I'm sorry... I didn't notice…"

"I'm sure you didn't, and it's okay. That way Tails can use your room,"

"Okay, I'll go get him,"

Amy left Sonic's room, cracking the door. After Sonic got out of bed, she peeked at him a giggled. Sonic saw this and threw a pillow at the door, slamming it.

Sonic sighed from the other side, "Amy, some privacy atleast?"

"Sorry,"

She walked over to where a small lump lay under a big blanket. Amy pulled the blanket off and screamed at what she saw.

Nothing was there.

Sonic scrambled out, "What is Amy, something wrong with…Tails!" He leaped up, and began looking around, "Where'd he go?"

"Maybe… maybe he heard us talking before…" Amy confessed.

Sonic looked down and clutched his fists hard, digging his nails in his palms, "That must be it… We gotta find him, before he gets hurt… or has another attack… or…" Sonic couldn't finish, for tears had begun to swell in his eyes.

Amy set a comforting hand on Sonic's shoulder, "We'll find him before anything happens. Besides, he can fend for himself,"

Sonic nodded as they both joined hands and left the apartment.

Meanwhile, off in the city, Tails is sitting on a park bench, a newspaper covering his shivering body. Tails gave a pitiful sniff before covering with the sports section.

Long lost words seemed to whisper in the wind as he lay, so alone in this twisted world of fate. Why had they not wanted him, after all these years, had their friendships really diminished?

He shivered as an icy chill shot up his spine. The back of his neck had a sharp pain digging into it. Everything was all wrong. His life was already over, why should he have the option of living again? It wasn't fair, to die and come back unwanted.

Tails then began to think of a place where he could stay. Heaven was nice, but the only way there is… unavailable, because suicide was a sin.

He thought about it, heaven. Angels seemed to always being singing…

__

"In my field of paper flowers,

And Candy Clouds of Lullaby,

I lie inside my self for hours,

And watch my purple sky fly over me"

The more Tails thought, the better going back seemed. Maybe he could die of cold out here. At this thought, he threw the paper in the recycle bin and "tripped" in a puddle.

Cold and wet, he was sure he was going to die. Everything began to spin. His body was numb. He sneezed and it all just seemed to fade out. The last thing he saw, a blue flash, and that was it.

Bent over a bed, Sonic stared at the motionless figure staring back at him. Has no one told him that he isn't breathing?

"Sonic…" Amy tried to reason, but Sonic was no longer listening. He stared down at the small figure. At the peak of his childhood, the small fox's life had come to a close.

Voices spoke to Sonic in his mind. Silent Seclusion was there, and now Sonic knows the truth. Tails isn't sleeping.

His wide eyes were as blank as the life scale attached to Tails. He took a breath, but stopped himself. If he stopped, maybe he could be with Tails, and all the pain would just slip away.

Sonic's face went white as he collapsed forward, a cold sad stare on his face. Amy ran to his side but knew it didn't matter. Sonic was going to go down without a fight for the first time in his life.

As Amy cried, a small beep caused her to look up. A small faint sign of life was left on the scale, but what use was it now? Only Sonic knew what to do for Tails, Amy was clueless. Nonetheless, she set her beloved on her bed and went over to Tails.

Holding onto his hand, she whispered, "Please Tails… Please don't leave me alone… stay here and be with me…"

Then, as if on command, the heart beat increased. Amy hadn't noticed and kept her head down. The two men of her life were slipping away, and could already be gone. The machine was broken obviously, for Amy had Tails hand and knew the truth.

Despite this, she prayed. If they would only come back, and everything could just go back to normal, like when she was a mere girl of twelve.

__

Amy Rose was crying, tears of a fallen angel streaming down her face, "Oh why did this happen? Why did this have to happen?"

The End

This Story Must Be Getting To Be One Heck Of A Heart Breaker,

Well, So Ends Another Chapter So Ends A Person's Tears,

In Memory of the Happy Days of Childhood,

That Before our Very Eyes,

Are Always Slipping Farther and Farther Away

Wishes Are Eternal


	6. Lost In My Mind

__

Lost In My Mind

His body ached all over. What had happened? Everything was fine just five years ago? Where and when did everything go wrong? Why'd this all have to happen? "Why…" he thought, "Why…"

I wearily opened one eye. I tried to sit up, but I couldn't. As I gazed over where Tails lay, I noticed Amy bent over him crying. I strained to move my arm as I set a hand on her shoulder.

"Sonic…" Amy whispered softly holding my hand. She held my hand up to her face, it was burning from under my glove. I managed a smile as I tried to get up again. In an instant, I was standing by Amy's side, looking down at Tails' limp body.

"Is he…?" I said before Amy cut me off with a nod.

I felt my face burn, but fought back the tears. Then, as if heaven above heard my cry, a small bleep echoed through the room.

I turned to the seismogram and was filled with glee as a small line went us and down the lines. Tails was alive!

Amy smiled at me, then back down at Tails, who had just opened his eyes.

"Whoa… What happened?" Tails moaned.

Amy shushed him, "Relax Tails, you're safe now…"

Then, his eyes lit up, "Why'd… Why'd you save me… After the trouble I'm gonna cost you…"

"Tails, you're my buddy, and that's what we do! We help each other out!" I told him confidently. Suddenly, I could have sworn I've said that before.

Tails smiled weakly then gave a mighty sneeze, knocking Amy and I off balance.

"Whoops… Sorry guys…"

I helped Amy back up, holding her hand tightly. Then I noticed how pretty her eyes were in the light. She must've been thinking the same thing.

"Hey… If you two are gonna make out, can you do it somewhere else?" Tails smirked as I bopped him upside the head playfully.

"Hey! I was just kidding!" Tails whined.

"Darn…" Amy said. I stared at her and we all laughed out loud.

A few hours later, Tails still seemed depressed. He knew what Amy and I had discussed the night before.

"Tails? You okay?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"Huh? Oh… Hi Sonic…" Tails replied.

"You still didn't answer my question, you seem really upset,"

"Well…" As he spoke, he gripped the edge of the blanket he sat on.

"Well what? You can talk to me,"

Tails looked up at me, then I realized, he couldn't. We've been apart so long, our friendship has dwindled. Heck, I'm even using bigger word than he is. The age difference is too great, and now, it's more like he's talking to his father rather than his best friend.

I stared at the ground, "I understand…" Then I stood up and walked out, leaving Tails alone, to mind his own problems.

Amy walked up to me when I came out. "Well?" she asked, "How's he doing?"

I sighed, "He can't talk to me anymore…"

Amy's eyes fell, "Oh…" She looked back up at me and smiled, "Well, maybe one day, when you guys get reacquainted…"

I shook my head, "It can never be… We can never be as close as we were before..."

As I walked past her, I heard Amy mutter a word that was so dirty, I actually had to look it up to find what it meant. Who knew Amy had such a colorful vocabulary?

I then heard a click and saw a figure sneak out. A flash of orange and the door was shut. I immediately ran out, to follow him, I knew Tails could still be in danger, having not completely recovered.

Tails cut slowly around a corner, looking at the changes of the city. Everything had changed big time. No more chilidog stands, now they were full-fledged restaurants from such good business.

I watched his every step, almost like Amy before she went through her "Stalker" phase. I think he knew I was there, because every so often, a gaze would fall right where I was standing.

Finally, he turned around and saw me. His eyes flashed red as he yelled, "Why are you following me!?"

I froze, "I… just don't want you to get hurt…"

"Well I won't! Who do you think you are? You don't need to follow me where ever I go!"

Then I raised my voice, "Well sorry for caring!"

"Caring? You call stalking caring? You act like it, but you know, you aren't my father!"

At that last sentence we both froze. My eyes widened, and I felt the build up of tears pile out into my eyes.

"Sonic… I didn't mean it! I---"

I didn't wait for his answer. I shot him a glare and ran back home.

When I got there, I piled all of Tails' things, which there wasn't much of, into a box and taped it shut. Then I hauled it to the door and dropped it outside. Amy came over to inquiry me, and I replied, "Tails isn't going to live here anymore."

Amy didn't question my answer, but instead ran into her room.

When I heard footsteps, Tails of course, I didn't move. I just sat by the table and waited. At first I heard a knock, but didn't answer. After an hour or so, I heard a grunt, as Tails had lifted the box and dragged it away.

I pounded my fist on the table and pouted. As I did this, I heard a clunk; I looked up and saw a large box in front of me, a very angry Amy behind it.

I was about to ask when I got a reply, "You've been here long enough. It's time for you to leave."

I gawked at her, then sputtered, "You're joking… right?"

No answer.

"Amy, be serious please. This isn't funny."

No reply, all I got was a cold stare. I quickly got the message as I lifted the box and, with one last glance at my past life, walked out the door.

__

My body ached all over. What had happened? Everything was fine just five years ago? Where and when did everything go wrong? Why'd this all have to happen? "Why…" I thought, "Why…"

The End

This Story May Never Close

And Be Forever Going

With Never Knowing

Of What's To Happen Next.

Dedicated to the World's Cutest Couple

Amy and Sonic

Too bad it was Never Meant To Be

Wishes Are Eternal


	7. The Gates to Heck

__

The Gates To Hell

_Tears drifted down their face. Gone, and there was no way to get them back. Why couldn't they have been closer? Why couldn't things work out? "And they were such a cute couple…"_

A form shivered in the wind. It was night; a cold rain hovered downward. The form held close a picture. In the frame sat a young couple. A pink girl, and a blue boy. The boy was none other than himself, Sonic the Hedgehog.

Tears streamed down his face. Before today his life was perfect. A cute girlfriend, his best friend was well, he had a great home, a great life. And to think he threw it all away.

In his hand, a dagger sat. Blood ran down the handle as it had moved closer to Sonic. Sonic cried out in pain as it dug deeper into his chest. Yet, though his heart was already broken, death did not come. So he had to help it along the way.

As people walked by, they merely looked with a glance at the dying hero. No one stopped to help him, though his hand reached out, reached out for anyone to take it, but Sonic was alone.

Then, as he took in his last breath, the warmth of a hand gripped into his. He tried to look, but everything was dark. A swirling sensation took hold of him. Then, he couldn't think anymore, and the spinning continued.

Sonic heard a voice. It spoke softly to him, and echoed through his mind's last thoughts.

Pain swished through him. Not physically, but mentally. Then, with a sudden blast to his chest, his eyes flashed open. Men in white coats and covers over their mouths stood over him. They all held small tools and were covered in blood. Sonic tried to sit, but he couldn't move. He then gawked in horror as he scanned the room.

A morgue.

Sonic tried to say something, anything. _I'm not dead! _His mind screamed. _Stop! Please, I'm still here... please…_ The last thought hit his mind until a doctor yelled at his open and moving eyes. Then the beating heart and breathing chest. The doctors acted quickly to revive him, but…

…They were too late…

Sonic stared into the bright light above him. The last thing he was to see. _No! It can't end this way! I never apologized! I… gotta… stay… awake…_ As Sonic faded away, a voice echoed through his mind. A hauntingly familiar voice, with darkness in it's core.

"…Never Sleep, Never die…"

Then, a lifting sensation flew over him. He was lifted up to a place of beauty and happiness, but something was wrong. Sonic had not a happy thought in his head. He tried hard to remember, for the admittance requires one to possess happy thoughts, at least one.

But there was not a thought to be found.

Tears covered his face as he looked down, only to discover blood, drenching his body. Then, a pit below him opened and he was dropped down, down into the crevice of hell.

_Tears drifted down their faces. Gone, and there was no way to get him back. Why couldn't they have been closer? Why couldn't things work out? "And they were such a cute couple…"_

The End

You Know The Drill

No True End to Be Found

But For Now

Let Us Remember Our Happy Thoughts

They'll Come In Handy After Death

In Memory of Sonic The Hedgehog

His Suicide

The Worst Thoughts In His Head

His Memory In Ours

Wishes Are Eternal


	8. Tormented

__

Tormented

_Her face went stone cold when the news was given to her. When she had learned the truth. The truth, that tormented her soul. This truth even changed her view of life. This truth would live with her for the remainder of her life._

As the phone rang out, Amy was in no hurry to answer that, in fact, she just let it ring. This day was just too much, and a solicitation call was the last thing on her mind today.

The answering machine picked it up. "Hello, this is Amy and Sonic's place, leave a message and we'll get back to you!" The recording said, followed by a beep.

"Hello, this is Dr. Phillip D. Coffin, and we have some news that may be hard for you to take. Please, return our call as soon as…"

Amy didn't let him finish, as she ran to the phone, "Hello?"

"Hello. Is this Amy Lee Rose?"

"Yes…" Amy, said shakily. No one has ever called her by her middle name, unless it was bad news. The first thought was something happened to Tails, but she was never expecting the reply.

"We have some unfortunate news… but first, are you still seeing Sonic?"

Amy sighed. Maybe it wasn't about Tails, "Uh…we were engaged… but… I'm not sure anymore…" At these words, Amy looked down as she remembered that day, one week before Tails came back, when Sonic asked for her hand in marriage. It had slipped her mind until now.

"Oh my… Well… We are very sorry to inform you that… You're fiancé has… passed on…"

Amy dropped the phone; a loud clatter was heard as Amy did so.

"Hello? Miss Rose, are you still there?" the voice echoed.

Amy slowly reached for the phone before trying to speak, but instead broke into tears. She sobbed into the phone as Dr. Phillip tried to calm her down. He hated this, telling about the deceased over the phone, but it's better to know than to be oblivious to the fact that you'll never see a loved one again.

Dr. Phillip talked to Amy for about another hour before telling her that he'll come over so she can see him… one last time…

Another twenty minutes pass and the Doctor is there. He was an animal-like creature, just like Amy, but he was a not a hedgehog. Dr. Phillip was a black hyena with a white stomach and large ears. Shoes similar to Sonic's were covering his feet, except these were a chartreuse color, matching his eyes.

He saw Amy drowning in tears and puts his arm over her shoulder.

"It's alright, just let it all out. It's much healthier to do so," Dr. Phillip said.

"How…how did he…"

"From what witnesses say, it was… suicide…"

Amy then cried harder, "It's my fault! It's my fault! I threw him out! I told him to get out! I left him alone!"

"Now Amy. We… never mean for these things to happen. It's just the way god made things. Nothing is ever you're fault."

Amy sniffed and looked up, "Wait… if there was witnesses… why didn't anyone… stop him?"

Dr. Phillip paused, then looked into Amy's eyes, "I don't know why, Miss Rose, but I guess… they thought it was a joke… I'm very sorry for your loss,"

"You're just paid to say that,"

"No, not at all. My work completely voluntary, I have no pay, and I really am sorry. What you said before, about it being your fault is wrong. It's mine."

"W-what?"

"You see… when we were examining the injury, I discovered that… he was still alive… on the dissection table."

Amy's eyes widened in fear, "You… you dissected a living person?"

"From our original observations, he had been dead. He must've come back… but we have no idea how. Then, we scrambled to help him, giving him blood, injections, everything… but it was too late…"

"You tried… Atleast you tried…"

"But I couldn't do it! I let him die… It isn't your fault, it's mine…" The young doctor cried tears of frustration. Amy then set her hand on his shoulder, realizing he was only a little older than she was.

"It wasn't your fault, or mine. In a way, nobody could've prevented from what was happening. Sonic was confused, and now his mind is clear, and I know he's in better place now."

"Better place my foot!" a dark voice called from the underworld, but no one could hear him. A dark creature stood with blood running down his torn body. His spikes had become jagged and his eyes a blood shot red. His fur was stained and he wore a black robe to cover his bleeding sores.

Former hero Sonic the Hedgehog stood in a room of darkness. He was watching from above with hatred in his soul and darkness in his heart. Whatever had happened to him, he didn't know. All he can think is evil and his mind was erased of its happiness.

"My mind isn't clear, it's more messy than ever. All that sorrow, all that sadness, it makes my very soul quiver. I've been told being sent here was a mistake, but it's too late now."

Sonic sighed, looking at the demons around him. Since it was a mistake, instead of having his soul burning in heck, he was sent to a place now called, "The Palace of Sin" where he could live forever trying to let others forgive his sins, but he has no sin to be punished for. Except for suicide, but he can't really make that up.

It wasn't until now that he noticed all the sorrow he made on earth. He was so loved, so cared for, but he cannot go to heaven yet, for his spirit does not rest. The last words he heard remained in his head. Never sleep, never die. What did it mean? Was it a warning?

He walked over where little demons played. Not demons, but dark chao, that were abused and never loved. Unless one is loved, heaven is not open. God loves all, so all can get in. That's how things work.

But these little chao want to stay with the very demons that made them who they are today, dark chao. Most who raise dark chao have dark hearts, and therefore go to the other place.

They are also there to keep poor Sonic company, which Sonic is grateful for. Sonic has grown fond of all of them, and especially a small gray one with tiger parts and a skunk-like hairpiece. This one was named Zippy, and Sonic is fond of him for his owner was none other than Shadow.

The chao had been neglected, and did not die, but wandered into the underworld from the Dark Garden. Creepy, yet very cool. Sonic played with Zippy everyday, and their friendship grew.

Then, one day, Sonic had found Zippy singing. Sonic smiled at the strange melody and later discovered that one of the bleeding gores in his skin had healed.

Well, now that Sonic can see how life on earth is without him, he wants to return more than anything else does. Poor Amy; Sonic had just finished payment on the ring, too. They were to be married exactly five months later.

"Well, there's nothing I can do…" Sonic reminded himself. He looked around for Zippy and walked off.

The small chao danced up to him, hugging his shoe, as usual. Sonic had no reaction, except the softening of the eyes, which still wasn't much of an improvement. Then, Zippy got into position and began to sing his little song. The words were in a baby chao language, but Sonic could, somehow, understand:

"Sing, Sing along with chao,

Sing along with chao.

Sing, Sing along with chao,

Sing along with chao."

Simple, yet cute. As Sonic's lips curved into a smile, his eyes went from red to a bright emerald green. A patch of fur slowly turned back to its blue shade and another tear slowly faded away. Sonic then bent down to pat the chao's head.

"You're such a good chao," Sonic said. At this remark, Zippy pulled out his little trident and poked Sonic in the rear.

"Ow! I mean, a bad little chao—Ow! What do I say?"

Zippy thought a moment, then yelled out in his cute little voice, "Don' worry buddy!"

Sonic had another patch of blue appear. He suddenly got a thought, a happy thought. He hasn't had much happy memories, so he cherishes everyone he remembers. This one was he, in a chao garden, patting a blue chao saying the exact same thing.

He looked down at Zippy and rubbed his head, "Don't worry buddy," he said softly, unlike his normal harsh voice.

Zippy smiled up at him, but then nipped his hand and ran off giggling. Sonic ran after him, preparing for another game of chase.

Amy sat alone in her apartment. Dr. Phillip gave her his personal number, to call if she ever needs anything. He was so sweet, and he seemed to like her very much, but to move on so soon? Was it right? Would it be like she was betraying Sonic?

She sighed and flipped on the TV, only to hear a knocking at the door. She ran up to answer it and found Tails, all battered and covered in someone else's blood, standing there.

"Can… I come…in… please?" He managed to say before fainting. Amy caught him in her arms and lifted him up. Wiping off as much blood as she could and cleaning up all his wounds, she set him on her bed and covered him up.

An hour later, he awoke, and Amy spared no time to ask what happened.

"Well… I was walking along after Sonic told me to leave, when I heard someone say something about a guy killing himself in front of people. They were all saying how funny it was, so I ran over to help him, seeing as no one else would."

Tails was shaking as he spoke, still stained in blood, Amy guessed it was the man he helped, "Then, when I got there… I saw Sonic…" He froze and began to cry.

Amy put a hand on his shoulder, "It's alright Tails… Go on."

"Well… I saw a dagger in his chest and I yelled at the people who were laughing and told them he was committing suicide. They didn't believe me, but then this guy with really bright shoes came up and said he was a doctor."

"That must've been Dr. Phillip. He told me about Sonic and helped me… calm down a little…"

"Well, then I saw Sonic look at me. His eyes were blank as he reached out for something he could lean on to keep from falling. So I reached out and took his hand. It was covered in blood, but I didn't care. I tried to get him to respond to me, and I kept talking, but then he collapsed."

"Poor Sonic…"

"Then the Doctor picked him up and said he knew where a hospital was. I wanted to follow him, and be with Sonic, but he said I shouldn't. He told me the experience was hard enough and I would be in hospital if I didn't get home. Well, I started to come back here when this guy that had been watching Sonic jumped at me."

Tails took a deep breath holding back tears. Amy guessed the worst part was coming.

"The guy… he said I took away all his fun by helping Sonic instead if letting him suffer. I tried to get away, but he wouldn't let me go. Then, he took something and began jabbing my arm with it, a needle of some kind. It must have been a muscle sedative, because next thing I know, my whole body is numb."

"Then he just started to hit me over and over again. Even though I was numb, it hurt so badly… I couldn't stand it. To make things worse, he pulled out a switchblade and just started to slice me… I didn't know what to do…"

"Then, as if out of nowhere, a strange figure appeared wearing dark robes. Everything was dark and blood covered the floor. The figure picked up the guy and he melted just like that. Then the figure turned to me… and…"

Tails couldn't take it. He bawled like a baby.

"And he what Tails? Did he hurt you to?"

"No Amy! The figure was… it looked like… Sonic!" he kept crying.

"Sonic? But that would mean…" Amy too began to cry. They knew the truth now. Sonic wasn't in a better place at all.

Then, a visitor heard their cries and soon began to pound on the door, "Hey! Are you all okay in there?"

It was Rouge, who had come over to visit Amy. Amy ran up to the door and answered it, her eyes red from crying.

"What's the matter?" Rouge asked.

After explaining everything, in tears, Rouge was so sympathetic, "You poor girl! And you were going to be married too,"

"You two were engaged?" Tails asked suddenly.

"You didn't know?"

Tails shook his head and Amy showed him the ring. It was all she had left of Sonic. Tails gave Amy a hug, who had begun to cry all over again.

"Sonic! Why'd you have to die?" She whimpered.

"It's alright Amy. Your friends are here," said Rouge.

Amy nodded. Her friends were with her now, and they all cared, but her soul was forever torn, and that missing space may never heal.

"Who knows. Maybe you will find a new man. He can never replace Sonic, but your heart will be happy," Rouge told her.

"Well… that Dr. Phillip is really nice… but I can't think of moving on now! Sonic would turn over in his grave!"

"Just think it over. Maybe you'll change your mind," Rouge said.

With that, Rouge walked out, but not before giving them both a hug. She waved good-bye and walked out.

__

Her face had gone stone cold when the news had been given to her. When she had learned the truth. The truth, that tormented her soul. This truth even changed her view of life. This truth would live with her for the remainder of her life.

The End

Duh This Isn't The End

Just The End

Of A Chapter

I'm Running Out Of Ending Commentary

Dedicated To Shadow,

Whose Small Chao,

May Pay Off,

In The Cure for Sonic

Wishes Are Eternal


	9. The Chao Cure

__

The Chao Cure

Even though he was so warm, he was so cold at the same time. Everything has changed. Moving on? Could it be betrayal? Or is it just his imagination playing a cruel trick on him?

Sonic yawned as he sat up. His night was the same as yesterday: Boring. You'd think living amongst the living dead would be exciting, but the truth is that they're much deader than living, that's for sure.

He had to move out of "The Palace of Sins" because he'd been enjoying it too much. Plus, like the spirits want Sonic to turn back. It's true, the small chao's melody had strange spiritual powers, and the spirits wanted no one else to be healed by them. These were the bad spirits.

Sonic snuck over to the Palace to visit Zippy. He gazed around until he spotted the small creature.

"Hey Zippy!" he called out. Some of his blue fur had been stained again and his eyes were red, but no blood shot. Zippy saw him and pranced over. He got into position and began to sing, but now the lyrics were different:

"Listen Well The Song You're Told,

And Only if You're Brave And Bold,

The Cure You Seek Is In You're Soul,

You're Soul's no longer Dark As Coal."

Sonic then began to give off a faint glow. All the tears and blood were gone and his fur was an ultramarine blue. His emerald green eyes shone outward and the black robes were now white. His spikes had become smooth and a golden halo appeared above his head.

"Huh?" Sonic asked. His voice was calm and soft, like when he used to speak to Amy. He flicked a finger at the halo and looked down at the white robes, tied on with a golden rope.

Sonic turned to Zippy, "Wait, you're a dark chao, where did you learn an angel song?"

As if on cue, a small angel chao walked out. Quite an array of beauty with two messy hairpieces stuck into the air and large dragon wings. A bunny tail and seal arms were covering pure blue fur. A light blue angel halo hovered over the chao's head.

Sonic's jaw dropped as he recalled the young chao. Kosmo was him name and he was a very powerful chao, with all it's status above average. Sonic's chao, that he raised himself, was standing right in front of him.

The two chao both began to fly forward, taking Sonic's hands and bringing him with them. They hovered out of the darkness and into the light, where a golden gate stood. Beyond that gate, angels were singing of a paradise known with only one name: Heaven.

Sonic stepped forward, but then his chao started to drag him back into the darkness. Sonic was confused. _I'm an angel now… why am I still in the darkness? _Then, the darkness was gone and there was nothing.

"Sonic…" Amy muttered to herself, "What would we be doing today if he was here…" She sighed and gazed out the window. Rain. It's been raining for three days now.

"Maybe there'll be a flood," Tails had said.

"I hope not," Amy had replied.

Amy still looked out there. Tails was staying over at Cream's today. She finally got her own apartment across the street. Now Tails was thinking of moving in with her, to keep her company.

Amy would be so lonely without anyone. She's met with Phillip again. He's been so nice to her, and for a hyena, he's pretty cute. Amy's thought about it, and maybe she should move on. There isn't any chance of Sonic coming back… is there?

"No… I have to stay loyal to Sonic…" Amy said to herself, "And besides, Phillip is just a friend…"

As Amy thought this, a knock came to her door. "Come in," she called.

"Uh… Hello Amy…" Phillip said nervously.

"Oh! Hi Phillip. What's up?"

"Oh… uh… I just wanted to be sure you were okay, you know, cause I heard that Tails is going to move and all…"

Amy walked up to him and wrapped her arms over his shoulders, "You're so sweet!"

Phillip blushed, "Nah… I just wanted to be sure you were okay is all… you can let go…"

"Do I have to?"

"Well, I guess if you don't want to, I can't really force you but… The height difference makes me have to bend over and my knees ache…"

"Oops! Sorry."

Amy released him slowly as Phillip bent slowly upward. Their eyes met and they froze. They both stood there, staring at each other, and then leaned closer, finally meeting in a kiss. It wasn't until a crash sent Amy up into the air, only to be caught by Phillip, did they stop.

"W-what was that?" Amy asked shakily.

"I'll check, you wait here…" Phillip replied, setting her on the couch and walking into Amy's room to investigate.

Sonic's eyes flew open. He last remembered darkness, and now he was on a bed. His eyes fell upon every corner of the room. It took less than a minute to remember it; Amy's room. The dry colored wallpaper, the soft cushy bed, and the dim lighting arrangement.

Then, as Sonic tried to get up off the bed, he tripped over something and fell to the floor. Whatever had happened, he was defiantly in the real world. Only the real world hurts that much.

While Sonic tried to get back up, he saw the door fly open and a black colored hyena walked in. It took only a glance for each of them to freak out.

"You! You're supposed to be dead!"

"You! What are you doing in Amy's house!"

"You we dead!"

"So you think you can just move in on my fiancé?"

"Well I didn't know you would come back at the exact moment I kissed her!"

"You son of a bitch!" Sonic then reached out for the lamp that sat on the bedside table and started to whack Phillip with it.

"Don't you insult my mom!" Phillip yelled, picking up a book to hurl at Sonic.

Amy ran in at that moment and screamed, "What in the world is going on in here!"

Sonic stood up, whacking Phillip one more time, setting the banged up lamp back on its table.

Amy stared, "W-what? S-sonic? B-but you're…dead…"

"Not anymore… I guess…" Sonic shrugged.

Both Amy and Phillip took a couple of steps away from Sonic. "You aren't Sonic…. Who are you!?" Amy yelled.

"Amy, it's me! Sonic!"

"Who ever you are, leave here, now!" Phillip snarled.

"B-but… it's me…" Sonic stopped. They weren't going to believe him. He stared at the ground a minute before speaking, "Fine… I'd thought you'd be happy to see me... I was wrong…" And with that, he jumped across the room and opened a window, "Farewell…" He jumped.

"Wait!" Amy screamed, running to the window, but she was too late. Sonic had leaped onto a pole below the window and began to leap away, down onto the street, where, in a streak of color, he was gone.

"…Sonic…" Amy muttered, then burst into tears. Phillip walked over and set a hand on her shoulder.

Sonic ran through the city. _I can't believe she would do that to me… I haven't even been gone a year and she's already cheating on me! _Thoughts raced through his mind as fast as he ran through the city. If she didn't believe him, would anyone else?

Sonic ran until a familiar statue caught his eye, the Master Emerald shrine. _Am I already here? That was fast. If Amy won't believe me, maybe Knuckles will. _Sonic ran up the tall steps where a big green gem stood. Sonic looked for Knuckles and was about to give up when a red figure attacked him.

They both ended falling down the steps to the shrine and landed in a pile at the bottom.

Knuckles was the first to stand, "Alright, who are you and what do you think you're doing sneaking around the Master Emerald?"

Sonic stood up smirking, "Slow reaction time, eh? I must've stood there 10 minutes before you finally jumped me."

Knuckles looked at whom he was talking to and leaped back in surprise, "Whoa! A… g-ghost?"

Sonic sighed and rolled his eyes, "Yeah… I'm a ghost… How many ghosts have you met in your life that can attack you?"

"Plenty!"

"Knuckles! I'm not a ghost! It's really me… Sonic!"

Knuckles stared in disbelief, "Prove it!"

Sonic sighed, "Fine…" He then dashed past Knuckles and in a matter of minutes appeared back in front of Knuckles, "How many people you know that can run across the continent in minutes?"

Knuckles' eyes widened, "Sonic!? Is that really you!?"

Sonic nodded, and was then finally regarded as alive.

"Dear god! How?"

"Well… I have no idea," Sonic answered casually.

"Wow! Did you tell Amy? She's really been missing you!"

Sonic's face went from happy to angry, "Missing me? You call kissing another man right in front of me missing me?"

Knuckles looked shocked, "She was kissing another guy? Wow… that's harsh…"

"I know that… Can we change the subject…"

"Hey, just one thing…"

"What?"

"You weren't… really trying to take the Master Emerald… were you?"

Both were silent, then broke out into laughter, this must've been the happiest Sonic's been since before he died.

"Of course I wasn't trying to steal it, you idiot," Sonic laughed.

"I know… Just checking. Even though she has custody of it, I still catch Rouge trying to take it to a jewelry store to cash in for money."

Then, while both of the friends were still trying to catch their breath, a small creature skipped over to them. They both looked down.

The creature smiled and then spoke, "Whatcha' doin'?"

"Nothing sweetie, go back to Mommy, okay?" Knuckles said softly.

"Okee Dokee!" Amethyst said cheerfully.

"Cute kid," Sonic said, snickering.

"What's so funny?" Knuckles asked.

"The whole concept of you being a dad."

Knuckles bopped him upside the head then was tackled by something, "What?"

Amethyst had returned, this time having attacked her father and pulling him to the ground, "Mommy' tryin' to take the shiny thingy!"

"Rouge!" Knuckles shouted as the female bat flew down from the shrine.

Rouge looked at him, "What do you want?"

"Are you trying to take the Master Emerald again?"

"No…" Rouge lied, having a sack big enough for the gem fall out of her hands, "Oops…"

"Rouge!"

"Sorry… I want to be rich! Why can't we sell the…Huh?" She stopped, looking over at Sonic, "Ah! A ghost!"

Sonic sighed. "What's with your family and ghosts?" he asked Knuckles.

Rouge shook her head, "Sonic? Is that.. is that really you?"

Sonic nodded, "Yeah… It's me…"

Rouge looked shocked, then got her normal expression back, "Rose from the dead? You expect me to believe that? You must think I'm an idiot!"

"I believe him!" Knuckles grumbled.

"Well, you are kind of an idiot, Knuckles…" Sonic snickered.

"Why you…" Knuckles leaped at him, fists ready to punch, but Sonic easily avoided it and ran behind Knuckles, who fell over.

"Why didn't I see that coming…" Knuckles mumbled.

Rouge was laughing, "It is you! You're the only one who would finally tell Knuckles what he is!"

"I'm not an idiot!" Knuckles yelled.

"Don't deny the truth," Rouge told him, her voice raising.

"I'm not denying it, I'm saying it isn't true!"

"Well neither is the fact that we both share custody of the Master Emerald!"

Now they were having a fight, "Don't start that again!"

"I can say what I want!"

As they argued, Sonic looked over at the little girl, who was hating every minute of the fight, tears falling down her face.

"Hey! You two knock it off!" Sonic yelled at them, shoving each of them onto the ground with a plop. The two were about to tear Sonic limb from limb, when he pointed at Amethyst.

"Oh… Sweetie… it's okay…" Rouge cooed, picking up the little girl.

"Yeah, we're just having a bad day," Knuckles told her, but the little girl didn't stop crying. Rouge then kicked Knuckles in the face, causing a knocked-out expression on his face. Amethyst began to crack up.

"Hee Hee Hee! Funny!" she cheered.

After a while, they had all gotten reacquainted and Rouge was now aware of Sonic's problem.

"Geeze… And it's not like you've been gone years…"

Knuckles looked over at Rouge, "Hey, you told her she should move on!"

"Yeah, I meant in a few years, not right away with the next guy she met."

Sonic stood out of the conversation. His biggest problem was where he would sleep tonight. Without a home, he'd freeze to death, it being winter and all.

Sonic couldn't stay with Knuckles. What about Rouge and Amethyst? He can't stay with Amy anymore, after today.

"Maybe… You could move into your old apartment?" Rouge suggested.

"Strange… I thought they destroyed that one, considering what happened in it." Sonic said aloud.

"They did? Hm…" Knuckles said.

All three sat in the living room, trying to think of a place for Sonic to stay.

"Hey! I know! You could live with Tails. I heard he was going to have to move in with Cream, but I don't see why he can't move in with you. All you gotta do is buy yourself a new apartment and no more worries," Knuckles suggested.

Sonic agreed to this and then ran off to go find Tails. "Bye guys!" He called before disappearing into the sunset.

In the city, Sonic ran about until coming to the complex where Tails lived. Apparently, he had his own apartment, but it got too lonely so he was going to sell it and move in with Cream.

Sonic was so excited, he didn't watch where he was going and collided with someone.

"Oops! Sorry about that!" Sonic said helping the person up, only to find that it was Tails who he ran into.

"Oh, that's alright…. What the!?" Tails yelled, realizing whom he hit. He took a few steps back, "B-b-b-b-but…"

"Tails!" Sonic yelled, embracing him in a hug, "I'm so glad to se you!"

"Eep! Uh… Nice to… see you to…" Tails was shocked, "Wait… Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"Weren't you dead?"

"That's what I thought about you, but that sure wasn't true."

Tails thought about that, then gave Sonic a hug in return, "It is you!"

It took both boys to realize a whole lot of people were staring, and the fact that they were hugging in public, so they immediately pushed off of each other.

"Uh… So... How'd you… Come back?" Tails asked.

"I'll explain later, but in the meantime, can we get some food? I feel like I haven't eaten in months!"

Both froze at that, and then began to laugh so hard, their sides hurt.

After getting a bite to eat, Tails took Sonic up to his apartment.

"Hey, Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Yeah?"

"Uh… How come you aren't with Amy right now? I mean, she did miss you."

Sonic's cheerful expression faded, "I'm not happy with Amy right now…"

"Oh… I guess you met that Phillip guy, huh?"

"Yeah… So… That's the rat's name…"

"He's a hyena,"

"Then doesn't he laugh?"

It took Tails a minute to figure that out, "Maybe… he holds it back… I have seen his hands twitch like he's trying not to do something, and if you try to make him laugh, he gets really mad,"

Sonic remained silent.

"Why don't we change the subject…" Tails suggested.

"Okay. Oh Tails! I… wanted to ask you something…"

"What is it?"

"Uh… Since I'm not really living with Amy anymore… Do you think… Maybe…"

"You wanna be roommates again?"

"…We still finish each others sentences?"

"Weird isn't it!" They both yelled, and began to laugh all over again.

"Okay, you can go back to Amy's and get your stuff, I'll tell Cream she won't have to baby-sit me in her apartment."

Sonic snickered at the "baby-sit" but left to go get his stuff anyway. He still couldn't get what happened between Amy and him out of his mind.

__

Even though Sonic was so warm, he was so cold at the same time. Everything has changed. Moving on? Could it be betrayal? Or was it just his imagination playing a cruel trick on him?

The End

The End For A Chapter

The Renewal Of A Friendship

The Beginning Of A New Lifestyle

In Dedication

To all those Candies

That we got for Valentines Day

And are already gone

One Day Later

Wishes are Eternal


	10. Heart Breaker

__

Heart Breaker

There's a first and last time for everything. In this case, the difference can be life and death, or hatred and love. Either way, once it is lost, it may never be restored. Cheating death can be one thing, cheating love is another.

Sonic knocked on Amy's door. His thoughts were all mixed up. What will he say? She still thinks Sonic is dead, will she willingly give up his possessions?

"Hello?" Amy asked cheerfully, opening the door, "Uh oh… Look, just leave me alone and quit pretending that you're Sonic! Get out of here or I'll call the police!" And she slammed the door on him.

"…Ow…" Sonic muttered as he fell over, a red slam mark visible on his face, but he couldn't back down now. He knocked again.

Phillip answered the door, "Hey, I thought Amy told you…" Before he could finish, Sonic zoomed into the room behind Phillip, "Or… Come on in…"

Sonic had a stern look on his reddened face. "Okay, all I want is my stuff, and I'll leave you alone forever, got it?"

Amy ran into the room, "Get out of my house you faker!" She picked up a broom and swung it at Sonic.

"Hey!" Sonic dodged the swings with ease, "Watch it! I already got a bruise from you hitting me, I can live without another!"

"No you can't, because you're not alive!" Amy argued, but the Phillip took away the broom and broke it in two.

"…I only have one of those... You owe me ten dollars…" Amy said most unhappily.

Phillip looked at Sonic, "I believe that you are Sonic, and if you'll cooperate, I can make Amy believe it too,"

Sonic thought it over before answering, "Okay…"

Phillip looked at Sonic again, "Okay, these are a few questions that only Sonic would know… First, what was the first thing you did when you met Amy?"

"I ran like there was no tomorrow," Sonic answered.

"Lucky guess…" Amy pouted.

"Second," Continued Phillip, "What was the first thing you saw Tails doing when you met?"

"He was taking apart my plane piece by piece, trying to make it work better." Sonic replied, wondering how Phillip knew these were right.

Amy was speechless.

"And last, what were you're first reaction to seeing me,"

"Personally, I wanted to tear you limb from limb and feed you to a pack of hungry lions,"

"Sonic!" Amy cried, latching onto the blue hero, "It is you! I'm so sorry I didn't believe you!"

"It's okay, but can I have my stuff please?"

"But… why? You live here? Remember?"

Sonic sighed, "Amy… I cannot be with you, for I do not love you anymore…"

Amy looked crushed as Sonic pulled off his golden band they each wore, their engagement ring, and dropped it onto the floor. He then walked past her and walked into her room, pulling out the box that was filled with his belongings. Without a good-bye, Sonic then walked out of the apartment and shut the door.

As Sonic walked into his new apartment, he noticed something odd. "Uh… Hey Tails, are you there?"

"I'm…In…here…Sonic!" Tails voice rang out, but it was choppy.

Sonic walked into the bedroom, where Tails was jumping up and down on Sonic's bed. "You… okay Tails?"

"I'm…Fine! …Never… Better!"

Sonic sighed and shook his head, "I was actually commenting whether you were still sane or not…"

Tails fell onto the bed laughing. Sonic then realized how much younger Tails was. Five years, that would mean Sonic, of course, was an adult of 20, but Tails hadn't aged at all. He was still the young boy he was so long ago, only 8.

Sonic smiled. It didn't matter the age difference anyway, considering no matter how much younger he was, Tails would always be about 200 times smarter than Sonic.

"Hey Sonic? What's the matter?" Tails asked.

"Oh it's nothing…" Sonic said finally, "Hey, how'd Cream take the fact that you aren't moving in?"

"She seemed a little too happy…"

Sonic practically fell over laughing. "Aw… does Tails feel rejected?" Sonic said in a mocking tone. Tails threw his pillow at him.

"Hey! Ow! What's in that…" Sonic spoke dizzily, as if something heavy just hit him.

"Oops! Uh… Sorry Sonic… One of the parts for the Tornado was in there."

Sonic tried to stand up, "A part? You sure the whole plane wasn't in there?"

Tails just laughed as he pulled the part out, "Hey… your head gave it a dent…"

"More like it gave my head a dent."

"Oh! Sorry about that…" Tails said, taking the part and putting it on the side table. Tails then leaped over at Sonic's box of stuff and opened it to see what was inside.

"Hey! Who said you could look there?" Sonic joked, trying to sound mean, but with no prevail.

"What you bring me?" Tails asked.

"Uh…" Sonic looked over Tails' shoulder, "Looks like I brought you… clothes ten sizes too big and a notebook…"

"Hey! I found your diary!"

"It's a journal, and fork it over!"

"No way!" Tails flipped it open.

"Hey! Don't read that! Not for your eyes!" Sonic yelled, snatching it away.

"I thought we were friends…" Tails said dramatically.

"Come off it, Tails. We're JUST friends."

Tails quivered his lower limp, giving Sonic the "Puppy Dog" look, "You mean… we aren't… best friends? I feel hurt!"

"Uh! Wait! Of course we're best friends, you're like a little brother to me!"

Tails suddenly looked happier, "So I can read your diary?"

"No… actually, you're more like that annoying little brother that gets in the way."

"Ha! Ha! Very funny!"

After awhile, Sonic and Tails had finally settled down a bit and just kind of sat lazily around the apartment. Sonic was halfway on the sofa and halfway on the ground when he pointed out, "I'm bored…"

"Me too…" Tails answered.

Sonic then rolled off the couch and with a great effort, tried to keep from slipping. After five minutes, he finally tore off the cushion and hit the floor with a thud.

Tails burst into fits of laughter as Sonic threw his pillow at him.

"This means war!" Tails cried, tossing his pillow at Sonic.

"Missed me!"

Then Tails rolled off to the side, avoiding another one of Sonic's attacks and them leaped behind a chair, "Man the fort! We're under attack!"

"I'll get you yet!" Sonic shouted, diving behind the couch and, grabbing a pillow beforehand, whapped Tails with it.

Finally, both landed in a heap in front of the television, laughing so hard, both their sides must have split.

"I just don't understand…" Amy told Phillip, "Why doesn't he love me anymore?"

"Perhaps… It's because you cheated on him…"

"Hey! It was ONE KISS! And it meant nothing… right?"

Phillip sighed, "Maybe to you, for you wish to remain loyal to Sonic."

"What are you, a psychiatrist?"

"No, but now that you mention it, I did take a few courses of psychology…"

Amy sighed again, "I still don't get it… Why did this all have to happen?"

There was an awkward silence before Phillip answered, "I don't know Amy… I just don't know…"

Again, silence. They both sat on each end of the dining table. Amy, with her head sitting on the lace tablecloth, and Phillip, lying back in the wooden chair, his mind lost in thought.

"Perhaps…" he finally said, "You should find Sonic and sort things out?"

"Sort things out? With Sonic? You may as well tell me to sprout wings and fly to the moon. He would never listen to reason, Sonic just isn't that kind of guy…"

"Then tell me this… If you aren't willing to reason with him, why do you still want to be with him?"

Amy stood up, "I don't know, okay? I just don't know!"

"Amy, you're starting to yell…"

"I am not starting you yell! And if I am, it's my house, and I can do whatever I want to!" Amy yelled, storming out of her own apartment.

Amy ran down the street. _I'll show him! I'll go find Sonic and convince him to come back! _After a few minutes, she knocked on Tails' door. Sonic answered, knowing it was she.

"What do you want?" he said most unfriendly-like.

"Look. I just want to talk, okay?"

"Fine. Tails, I'll be right back," Sonic called without turning back. He stepped outside and closed the door behind him, "What?"

"Look… I know… you said… you don't love me anymore, but… Okay, I'm sorry for being an $$ back there… but I didn't know what to think…"

Amy felt tears well up in her eyes. _I got to stay strong. I don't want to win him back on pity._

Sonic wasn't convinced, "I still do not change what I said before, and I still do not forgive you." His eyes were cold and seemed as if they could never smile. Amy shivered.

"S-so that's it then… We have one argument and it's over…" Amy managed to say, but then came back stronger, "Can't for once you just forget about yourself and care about someone else's feelings?"

Sonic remained silent at this, giving Amy his message quite clearly.

"I-I'll go then, and you'll n-never hear from me… again…" Amy stuttered, then she turned tail and left down the narrow hallway.

Sonic watched as she left. No good-bye tears would be shed this time, for neither one will miss one another again in their lives. Once good friends torn apart by death, only to be torn farther by hatred.

_There's a first and last time for everything. In this case, the difference can be life and death, or hatred and love. Either way, once it is lost, it may never be restored. Cheating death can be one thing, cheating love is another._

The End

I've Officially Ran Out Of Things To Say

In This Spot That Is

Whatever

Patterns Look Nice

Don't They?

In Memory…

::Tries to think of a person::

Uh… I'll just say…

In Memory of the Many People

Who Die Every Eight Seconds

Due To Tobacco

CURSE YOU CORPORATE BEINGS!

Wishes are Eternal


	11. Eternal Darkness

__

Eternal Darkness

In a flash of white light, it was over. The rebirth of evil has finally come. "There's no turning back now..." He said, "Eggman! You will pay!"

It was all over the news that day.

"So, Eggbelly's finally gone back into his evil, eh?" Sonic asked Tails.

Tails nodded, "Apparently, last night, he broke into the GUN headquarters and stole one the Chaos Emerald being kept there."

"Hm… sounds too much like one of his old schemes… What could he be planning…" As Sonic pondered this, he paced back and forth through the room.

Meanwhile, in an all too familiar laboratory, an evil genius sat in front of a large machine.

"Hm… I don't know what I was thinking… Going back on my evil ways… I'm so glad I finally took that hedgehog's advice and had my head examined!"

When he said this, some robots behind him snickered. "Hm? Will you piles of trash put a lid on it?"

"Butsir. Youcreatedusthereforeyouareinsultingyourownwork."

Dr. Eggman thought this over, "Well then, I guess that means you must think you're smarter than I?"

"Eep! Nosirwewouldn'tdreamofanythinglikethat!"

"Good!"

Dr. Eggman then walked over to the cryptogenic chamber, a capsule used to store things in suspended animation, and pressed a few buttons.

"Wake up, slacker! I have a job for you!"

As the lid on the capsule flew up, mist filled the room. A dark figure could be seen clearly in the mist. Black fur with red streak in it, along with dark spikes coming out from behind. Red eyes fluttered open and looked around. The creature began to move, but quickly stumbled to the ground, gasping for air.

The creature was none other than the assumed dead hero of earth, Shadow the Hedgehog. Dr. Eggman ran over to him and checked him over.

"Grr… Still horribly unstable… I can fix that…" Quickly, Dr. Eggman attached a probe to Shadow's head, who had gone unconscious. An electrical charge was sent into Shadow's body, as the wire was connected to a machine, which could harness the power of the Chaos Emerald and charge it into life energy.

As this happened, Shadow's chest moved up and down, as he breathed in the fresh scent of life. His eyes flew open once more, but instead of looking around, he focused his attention on Dr. Eggman.

"Where… Where am I?" He asked.

"Hm… You are in my laboratory. I rescued you when you fell from space after defeating the Bio-lizard. Do you remember?"

"Yes… It's all coming to me… But how could I have survived…"

"That's what I was going to ask you. In my theory, I believe that the Chaos energy harnessed for the super form to activate allowed you to survive the fall. Either that, or you were able to use one last Chaos Control before you impacted earth, for if my calculations were correct, your impact on earth would have caused a worldwide earthquake."

"Hm… Well, I thank you for saving me… but why?"

"Well, since I saved you, I now should have proper controlling rights over you."

Shadow didn't like this idea one bit, "And I'm supposed to listen to some feeble old man? No thank you… I'm not interested."

"Well then, I might change your mind. I command you to work for me, or…" Dr. Eggman held up a switch, "Or I'll blow the very planet Maria wished for you to help!"

Shadow's confident expression fell, "What do I have to do…"

Dr. Eggman gave his evil cackle, "I knew you'd see it my way, Shadow!"

Sonic yawned, as he lay stretched out on his bed.

Tails walked over to Sonic; "You're tired?"

"Yeah… I think I'll sleep for a week!"

"Why? Wasn't being dead relaxing?"

"You got to remember Tails, I got sent to the wrong place."

"Oh yeah… Did you do something bad?"

"You should know what I did…" Sonic spoke regretfully, half-wishing he never did what he did.

"Oh yeah…" Tails sighed, remembering probably the worst experience in his life. Besides his own death of course.

Just then, an explosion could be heard outside.

"Huh? What the…" Sonic said, leaping into the air.

"It came from down there!" Tails exclaimed, pointing down at the street below.

Sonic the open the window and then used his triangle jump to move downward between the alley. He then flipped off a pole any onto the ground. _Weird… I haven't been able to do that in years…_ Sonic then saw Tails leap from the window and use his tails to propel himself to a stop before hitting the concrete.

They both looked around, for anything that could have caused the explosion when they both saw it. Hanging open their mouths they gawked at what they saw.

A black furred hedgehog stood onto of a huge car wreck and was holding and emerald green chaos Emerald. His red eyes glared down at the two below him.

"What the…" Sonic said.

"Hm... Long time no see, faker," Shadow yelled down to Sonic.

"Faker! Why I oughta…" Sonic snarled.

"Hey Sonic! Look! He has a Chaos Emerald!" Tails shouted.

"Hm… It's surprising enough that you survived, now you're going back to your dark ways?"

Shadow looked down, an odd look on his face. He spoke softly, "I'm sorry... I have no choice… Chaos Spear!" As Shadow commanded, a thousand tiny sparks flew off the emerald straight at Sonic and Tails.

"Tails! Look out!" Sonic yelled, shoving Tails away only to be hit by him, "Argh!"

Shadow smirked as Sonic fell to the ground, "Too easy…"

"Hey! That wasn't nice!" Tails yelled, throwing a rock at Shadow. Direct hit.

"Ow! You little brat. There's no time for games. Farewell!" and with a flash of light he was gone.

Sonic stood up, "Some way to greet those you haven't seen in a while. Has Shadow lost his mind?"

"I don't think so…" Tails turned to Sonic, "Maybe he is being forced to work for someone… like…"

Sonic finished, "Like Dr. Eggman! So, he is back to his old tricks again. Well, we'll just have to show him what we're made of!"

Tails nodded as both ran off to find Eggman.

_With a streak of blue light, it was over. The rebirth of evil has finally come. "There's no turning back now..." Sonic said, "Eggman! You will pay!"_

The End

Hm

Nope

Cannot Think Of Anything To Say

In Dedication

To

The Many Hours

I've wasted

Writing this story

:-D

Wishes are Eternal


	12. Doomsday

Doomsday 

As Shadow arrived at the base, the Chaos Emerald fell out of his hand, which now flew up to his chest. He fell over in pain, screaming loudly. He choked as blood dripped down his lips.

            Dr. Eggman merely watched. "Please…" Shadow moaned, "Help… me…"

            Dr. Eggman made no attempt to save him, "You are of no use to me. I have no reason to save you. Besides, my efforts would only delay the inevitable."

            "Y-you knew… you knew I wasn't… stable… Ugh!" Shadow yelped out in pain again.

            "Yes, I knew. You have done what I needed. You retrieved the Chaos Emeralds as planned. Nothing can stop me now!"

            Then, as all seemed lost, a grin spread over Shadow's face. Then, he burst into laughter. Dr. Eggman fumed, "What do you find funny? You are to die and I know there is nothing to stop it!"

            "I'm laughing… because he's coming. I feel his presence."

            At first, Dr. Eggman was swept with confusion, until a thought zipped across his mind, "No! How could he know!" Dr. Eggman pounded the table beside him. He knew whom Shadow spoke of. Sonic The Hedgehog.

            Then, as if on command, Sonic and Tails burst through the wall on the left.

            "Eggman!" Sonic yelled.

            "Eep! Oh! Sonic! Uh... What are you doing here?"

            "You know why! You stop what you're doing right now!" Tails yelled. Then, he looked over at Shadow, how was now lying on the ground, slowly fading away.

            "Shadow…" Sonic said quietly, then he looked back to Eggman, "What'd you do?"

            Eggman let out an evil cackle; "I have done nothing! He was doomed before the start. His cells were damaged in the fall to earth, and now, it is too late to repair! The power of the Chaos Emeralds delayed his departure, but as soon as I take the emeralds away, he will be no more!"

            Sonic then did something no one had expected. He took a chance and leaped over to where Shadow had set the seven Chaos Emeralds upon returning. Eggman froze as Sonic's hand went in contact with the gems.

            "You may have the gems," Eggman said, "But you don't have time to use them!"

            "Maybe I don't…" Sonic then tossed the emeralds behind him, "But Shadow does!"

            "Noooooooooooooooooooooo!" Eggman yelled, but it was too late, for him! Shadow, with his last ounce of strength, he touched one of the Chaos Emeralds. A power surged through him as he stood up.

             "That's it! I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice!" Eggman then opened a box on the wall and pulled the lever inside.

            "In a matter of one hour, the entire planet will be blown to pieces. If I can't rule the world, no one can!"

            The expressions on the heroes' faces were horrified. They all looked at one another, then at the emeralds.

            "I got it!" Tails yelled as a siren filled the room, warning of the base self-destruction, "You two go in super form to track the bomb, and when we find it, I'll disarm it!"

            Eggman's maniacal laughter rang again. "You think it's that simple? The bomb is nuclear, and the only way to disarm it is to enter the bomb itself!"

            Sonic ran at him, "You idiot! If you destroy the earth, no more life will exist anywhere!"

            Eggman thought of that a minute, "Oops…"

            Shadow slapped his head; "We have to hurry!"

            Minutes later, they were set. Realizing his mistake, Eggman saved them time by telling them the bomb was in an Egyptian pyramid that had forever been empty. In return, they had to promise to only to throw him in prison, no death sentence. They agreed and went to work.

            In super form, Sonic and Shadow took Tails off to try and disarm the bomb. They don't know how their bodies would react to nuclear radiation, but they had no choice. As they entered Egypt, they spotted the pyramid.

            "This is it!" Super Sonic yelled, "We have to hurry!"

            "Right!" Tails agreed.

            Super Shadow ran off to the pyramid full-speed, blasting a hole in the side, where a metal box containing millions of W.M.D. (Weapons of Mass Destruction) They ran up to it and looked for the entrance. After finding it, came the hard part.

            "Tails… we're counting on you," Shadow said gravely. Tails nodded.

            "You be okay in there, buddy. If you start to feel woozy, you wave and we'll take you out for a breather, got it?"

            Again, Tails nodded. He faced the door and took a deep breath. Then, he ran in to what may be his doom.

            Tails looked around. He felt a wave of energy surge through him. His eyes felt like they were on fire, but he had to save the world and that couldn't make him back down now.

            He then noticed a switch. He reached to touch it; it seemed to be able to pump air into the room. Tails swayed. It felt as thought he were swimming in a tub of gelatin. But he had to do this, for the entire planet. Ignoring the unreachable switch, he saw probably the easiest thing to do. An off-switch.

            Tails thought a minute. It seemed to easy, but what's he got to lose? He's already done-for obviously. He took in a deep breath of radiated air. He couldn't hold his breath forever.

            Then it happened. Tails felt sick. He bent over, it felt like he could explode right there. He leaned on something to stand himself up. What luck, it was the switch needed to detonate the bomb, and with almost no time to spare.

            As Sonic and Shadow watched the counter fade away, they looked into the room to see how Tails was. Noticing no movement, they burst in and grabbed Tails, pulling him far away to get the fullest air supply possible.

            Tails coughed. His eyes were glowing an odd green color and his entire body was twitching. Sonic set his hand by his throat to check a pulse. It was fading away fast.

            Sonic knew what Shadow was about to say, and he didn't want to admit it himself. "Tails is in pain… There's no point keeping him alive."

            "No!" Sonic cried, pounding his fist on the sand, "I don't want to do this again! I don't want to have more of his blood on my hands!"

            "Sonic, you must understand. These things happen. It's not anyone's fault, fate just decided it."

            Sonic was about to admit defeat when Tails eyes moved. Shadow leaped back in fright.

            "T-tails?"

            Tails then sat up. Despite the fading pulse and the extreme amount of radiation in his body, he seemed fine, "Did I stop it?"

            "Tails! You're okay! And… all glowing…" Sonic said confused.

            "Huh? What the…?" Tails exclaimed, noticing something else, "You guys! I can't breathe!"

            Shadow stared at him, "Yet you can talk… does it hurt?"

            "No… That's what's weird…"

            "I think that radiation is what's still keeping you alive. I think I know how to drive it out, too."

            "How?" Sonic and Tails echoed.

            "Well, I'm not in super form or holding a Chaos Emerald, but I'm still standing here, aren't I?"

            Then Sonic understood, "So, by going into super form, you automatically heal yourself,"

            "But I can't go into super form, remember?"

            Sonic stared down, "That's right. When we first met Knuckles, it was around that time we found that Tails can only go super using the Super Emeralds!"

            Tails lurched over. Suddenly, he didn't feel so good.

            "Tails?" Sonic walked over and put his hand on his shoulder.

            "My stomach…. It hurts…"

            "We'd better get him to a specialist,"

            Shadow thought a minute, "Well, I believe I over heard Eggman talking about something like this happening. He owes us, so maybe…"

            Sonic finished, "So maybe he has something to help us with!"

            The two picked up Tails and carried him off to Eggman's fortress. There, they found Eggman, caged up by one of his own robots.

            "Traitors…" Eggman mumbled.

            "Huh?" Sonic and Shadow said at once.

            "Eggmanlosthismarbles. Wehadnochoicebuttolockhimup!"

            "Well, we have some business with you Eggman! You owe us, so, do you have anything that can counteract radiation?"

            Eggman looked at Tails, whose body was having tremors from the nuclear energy rushing through his body.

            "Yes, but why should I owe you?"

            "Because you did this to him, and if you help us, you won't be executed."

            Eggman thought it over and instructed them to set Tails' body on a platform. He told them which buttons to press.

            "We only have one problem… If we extract the waste, there's a chance his body is much too unstable and he could die in the process. But it's either that or living in a machine the remainder of his life."

            "It'll be okay Tails…" Sonic told him as he helped him into the machine. Tails was only semiconscious.

            Within a matter of minutes, Tails leaped out of the machine, a breath of fresh air entering his lungs, "Much better!"

            All three looked at Eggman, who seemed to be silently going crazy. All three exchanged glances, and the jumped at him, tying him up in a twisted robot's arm.

            "Hey! You promised! No prison!" He yelled in protest.

            "Actually, you're being hauled off to the funny farm, not jail," Tails corrected.

            As the men in white lab coats toted him away, a blank expression crossed Eggman's face, which then went into a maniacal grin.

            "So… that's it! I've gone off my rocker!"

            "Yep, you sure have," One of the men agreed, "Don't worry, you'll be okay from now on, in your nice soft room."

            The three burst into laughter as the medical car drove off.

            "I always knew he'd lost it!" Sonic giggled.

            "I don't think he ever had it!" Shadow chuckled.

            "Well, he's gone…. Now what?" Tails said.

            "I don't know… I guess… we say good-bye…" Shadow said after awhile.

            They all gazed down. Without Eggman, what would they do now? So, all three waved as Sonic and Tails took off for home, and Shadow, took off to find his own place on earth.

The End

Not!

In Memory of Eggman

Who Has Finally

Found his true Calling

In Life

THE FUNNY FARM!

We always knew his end would include the Men in White Coats

_Wishes are Eternal_


	13. Relentless Jealousy

Relentless Jealousy 

_            What a happy group…_He thought. _Whatever happened?_

            Amy sighed as she sat in her room, moping. She was so mean to Sonic before, why? Wasn't she the one who had loved him? Who idolized him? Had taken all authority to call herself his girlfriend? If that were true, why was she here, alone, in her room, with nothing to do?

            She sighed again as she hung her head over the edge of her bed. A soft knocking came from outside. "Amy? Are you alright?" Phillip asked, "May I come in?"

            "No. I'm taking a shower…" She lied.

            The door cracked open as an eye looked around inside. Then it opened wide, "No you aren't…"

            "You wanted to look at me? Pervert!" Amy tossed a pillow at him, but she was angrier than she thought and knocked him over.

            "Ow…"

            "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Amy shouted, leaping over to his aid.

            "I'm fine…" Phillip said dizzily, "But… I think I'm going to go before you kill me…" He stood up and bolted out the door.

            "Phillip! Wait!" She sighed, "Great, alone again…"

            Just then, there was a knock at her open door, "If you don't mind, I could stay here awhile."

            "So Tails…" Sonic started as they entered, "What do you wanna do?"

            "I dunno… What do you wanna do?"

            "I dunno… What do you wanna do?"

            "I dunno… What do you wanna do?"

            "I dunno… What do you wanna do?"

            "This could go on for awhile…" Tails pointed out.

            "Good point…"

            Sonic walked into his room and plopped onto his bed. Tails leaped up onto the bed next to him. Sonic looked over at him then began to laugh for no apparent reason.

            "Uh… Are you feeling okay Sonic?"

            "Hee Hee Hee... I'm fine Tails..." Sonic said, " I have issues, but I'm fine."

            "You aren't... laughing at me are you?"

            "Why would I laugh at you?"

            "That's what I wanted to know…"

            There was a long pause.

            "Tails… I know this is off subject but... did you ever picture our life to be like this?"

            Tails seemed shocked at Sonic's question, but in a few minutes, he managed an answer, "I haven't aged really... so it hasn't been very long for me… I guess I never imagined dying though… and especially Eggman being shipped away…"

            Sonic laughed again, rolling on the floor, "That's why I was laughing!"

            Now Tails began to giggle as Sonic rolled under the bed. Then, Tails stopped at a strange clunk.

            "Tails, I'm stuck…"

            Tails reached over the edge of the bed. Sonic could still be seen hanging out, so the bed appeared to have feet. Tails just cracked up.

            "Tails! I'm serious! There ain't much air amongst us dust bunnies ya' know…"

            Tails jumped down and pulled Sonic out, his blue fur covered with dust, "Well Sonic, you'd make a great house cleaner."

            "Not funny Tails…" Sonic pouted, standing up and shaking dust in every direction.

            "Hey! Watch it!" Tails sneezed.

            "Sorry Tail---" Sonic started but was interrupted by the ringing of a phone.

            "I got it!" Tails said leaping for the phone, but of course, Sonic beat him there.

            "Hello?" Sonic answered as Tails cursed in the background, for to get to the phone, Sonic had pushed him backward under the bed.

            "Uh… Hi Sonic…" Amy answered from the other side of the phone.

            "Amy. I took my stuff, I moved out, I promised never to bug you again, what else do you expect of me!?"

            "Uh… I wanted to apologize for how I was… Can we… still be… friends?"

            Sonic was silent after that. Then, as a no was coming out, another voice came into the phone, "Amy… are you going to talk on the phone all day? I thought you were calling for pizza?" It was a man's voice.

            "Amy… who's that?"

            "Uh… uh…"

            "You got another boyfriend in there? Geeze, I'm glad I did die. If I married you, you already would have cheated on my twice…"

            "Sonic! It's NOT a boyfriend! It's just a boy!"

            "Who!?"

            "Why, Shadow of course."

            Sonic practically dropped the phone right there, "Uh... What's Shadow doing at your apartment?"

            "Why can't he?"

            "Well why IS he? I asked first!"

            "Hey! We aren't engaged anymore Sonic! I can see whoever I want to see!"

            Shadow's voice replied from the other side of the phone, "Uh… I'm not seeing you in anyway… I thought I was just staying here until I found my own purpose to live."

            "Shadow! Whose side are you on!? Anyway…" Amy continued, "It's none of your business what Shadow is doing here!"

            Sonic's line was silent. He tried to think everything over now. Although Amy seems to differ in thinking, Sonic still believed they were engaged. Despite how he shows it, he still had feelings for her.

            "Sonic? Are you still ther---" A loud, ring tone answered her.

            "Sonic?" Tails asked as Sonic clicked on the receiver. Instead of answering, Sonic walked into his room, mixed feelings inside his head.

            On one side, he was depressed. Why had he been so rude? Maybe he and Amy could still be together and none of this would have happened.

            But, on the other hand, he was venting in anger. First the psychologist guy, now Shadow. Who's she going to cheat with next? Knuckles?

            Sonic sat on his bed, holding a picture containing a group. Not just any group, mind you, but a group of true friends. In the corner, a red character glared at the picture taker, standing off alone. Except a girl next to him was trying to cheer him up. Her purple bat wings helped her fly while in the picture, behind Knuckles.

            Towards the middle, a pink girl stood very close to a blue boy, who showed, of course, no interest in the girl. Finally, off to the side, a cream colored rabbit and her happy chao stood beside a smiling two tailed kitsune.

            What a happy group… Sonic thought to himself. Whatever happened?

The End

This Space

For Rent

In Dedication,

To The Fact,

That this is all I can do,

While I'm On Internet Probation.

Wishes are Eternal


	14. For Money Or For Love

For Money or For Love? 

            Cream sat by her window, her pet chao dreaming while on her lap. She scratched the chao's head softly. _I still can't get over what happened… _She thought. _Maybe I never will…_

            Cream walked outside in the park. It was a lovely day and nothing could spoil it. Why? Well, a lot of things.

            First off, she didn't have to have Tails move in. Not that she disliked him at all, but she liked living with her best friend, Cheese all the same.

            Also, a beautiful field of flowers surrounded her, so she picked a few to make a small crown with. As the crown was done, she set it upon Cheese's head, which gratefully accepted the gift, giving Cream a flower bracelet of her own.

            Cream giggled as she fell back into the meadowlands, a sunny smile on her face. She probably would have drifted off if the sound of tears didn't catch her attention. Of course, as sweet as she is, Cream walked over to investigate.

            There she saw a female bat with dark purple wings and bright pink shirt with a matching mini skirt. Cream knew her as Rouge.

            "Hello. Why are you crying?" Cream asked politely.

            "Huh?" sniffed Rouge, looking up from the handkerchief that previously clung to her face, "Oh… I'm not crying.. I got something in my eye…"

            Cream's gaze fells at Rouge's out fit, which was covered in…

            "…blood?" Cream asked, stepping away, "W-why are you covered in blood?"

            "None of your business. Now go away!" Rouge rose into the air, preparing to fly off, but she fell immediately, grasping her right wing. A bleeding gash was drawn across it.

            "Oh! You are hurt. D-do you need help getting to a doctor?"

            "I'm f-fine…" Rouge managed, "I don't n-need your help…"

            Cream turned to her chao, "Cheese! Please go get help!"

            Cheese nodded and turned tail to find anyone willing to help. Then, while flying above the city area, Cheese noticed a black figure walking down the street. Cheese decided the lab coat meant this man was smart, so she flew down to him, asking for him to follow.

            Moment's later; Dr. Phillip saw what Cheese was telling him about.

            "Oh god! Ma'am! Are you all right? Can you hear me?" He knelt beside Rouge, who'd fallen limp.

            "I just saw her like this… I don't know what happened…" Cream said shakily, tears in her eyes.

            Dr, Phillip checked her pulse, then looked her over, "Her vitals are running smoothly… no internal damage… but she looks as if she's been beaten…"

            "P-poor R-rouge…" Cream said, still freaked out.

            "We'd better get her home… Do you know where she lives?"

            An hour later, somewhere around the Master Emerald Shrine, a small girl was moping the floor. Red sticky liquid covered it and tears streamed down the girls' face.

            _How could Daddy do that to Mommy…? I always trusted him, and he used to be so nice… _Amethyst recalled what had happened that day.

            Rouge had snuck off with the emerald in hopes of selling it. Their family has gone through bad times lately, and Knuckles refuses to admit he has a horrible problem, which makes matters even worse.

            The problem being Knuckles had severe anger management issues, for recently, he had beaten Amethyst to such a state, she was no longer able to walk without the help of a cast and a cane. Right now, she held herself up with the mop she used.

            Well, when Rouge went off, she sold the emerald for about $1, 000, 000, enough to keep her family in stock for years. Upon coming home, she found Knuckles in frenzy. He had gotten the idea that Amethyst stole it, and was throwing stones at her from the front yard, as the little girl huddled in a corner on the roof.

            After a brief explanation, Knuckles' anger turned over to Rouge, who he battered to a close call with death. Knuckles would have killed her if Amethyst hadn't attacked him, using a minor Chaos Spear, which she had picked up somehow.

            Rouge ran off for her life with her abusive husband close behind, and all Amethyst could do was wait until he returned for her.

            Hours had passed and finally Knuckles came home. He acted as though nothing had happened as he reset the Master Emerald to the shrine. Then, he ordered his only daughter, still weakened dearly from the last brutal attack, to clean up every drop of "Cursed Blood" that covered the shrine.

            And that's where she is now, scrubbing with a broken arm, bloody sores, now filled with soap, a twisted leg, a broken leg, and a major amount of trauma in her mind.

            Then, just to make matters worse, up walks Knucklehead, "You missed a spot…" he pointed out.

            "W-w-where?" Amethyst asked quivering.

            Knuckles threw a bloodied cloth onto the floor, "There!" He then walked off, laughing maniacally.

            Amethyst sighed as she pulled herself to the spot.

            Just then, a figure approached, holding the limp form of Rouge in his arms.

            "Hello?" He called, "Is anyone her--- dear God!" he cried, looking at Amethyst. Dr. Phillip immediately set down Rouge and ran to her, "Dear child! What has happened to you!?"

            "I-I-I… f-fell…" She answered.

            "Off a cliff? Where is your father?"

            Knuckles cleared his throat, "Can I help you?"

            "Sir… what in heaven's name have you done to your child!?"

            Knuckles gave a look of shock, "What? I didn't do that…"

            "And I'm a monkey's uncle! Look at her! You can't possibly tell me you are not aware of her lethal injuries!"

            "Aware? Of course I'm aware…"

            "Then, sir, this is child abuse. Not only that, but I have my reasons to believe it was you who battered this child! Along with her mother!" He pointed at Rouge.

            "So what if I did? You gonna try and arrest me?"

            "Sir… I'm afraid you leave me no choice…"

            Knuckles lunged at the man in a punch, but Phillip dodged swiftly. Then, Phillip began to change. His eyes grew blood red and his fur deep violet. Then, his claws grew to over three inches and his teeth became menacing jaws.

            Knuckles froze, staring into the eyes of the beast before him, "Is that all you got?"

            "Maybe…but it ain't all HE'S got…"

            "Huh?" Knuckles asked, turning around. But it was too late. A fist swung directly into Knuckles' muzzle, knocking him out.

            "Huh?" Knuckles asked, sitting up in his bed, "Where am I?"

            Many murderous eyes stared at Knuckles from behind bars of steel. Prison. He knew it well, "What am I doing in here?"

            A police officer jabbed him from outside, "Hey! Knux, you got a visitor…" He opened the door and a very unrecognizable woman walked in.

            "Rouge?" He asked, then he smirked, "Thought I did away with yo--- Ow!" a red mark ripped across his face.

            "You bastard… you have no idea how much revenge will feel… I'm going to kill you…"

            Knuckles could do no more than yell in protest as Rouge swiftly stabbed him over and over again until she was finally sure he was dead. And then, so as not to be caught, she took the dagger she had used and set it in Knuckles' hand, making it look like suicide. Then she flew through the barred window and was gone.

            It wasn't until a week later did an officer notice Knuckles wasn't eating his meals. The officer went to investigate and made it official that he had committed suicide without even a second look.

            "Wow…" Cream said as she picked up the paper, "He killed himself…"

            "Serves him right…" Rouge snubbed, "He had it coming…"

            "Still…"

            "Look… Cream, we both know he didn't kill himself… I already told you what I did."

            Cream nodded, "What if you get caught? They might blame me for not telling them and for hiding you here…"

            "They won't find out. Besides, they all knew he was guilty, and it's not like anyone still cared about him."

            "I did…" A sad voice from behind spoke. The little echidna/bat Amethyst stood, shivering behind Rouge. She had just gotten out of the shower in order to wash off all the blood and soap. Amethyst had a small towel wrapped around her.

            "Amethyst…" Rouge said softly, holding out her arms, which her daughter promptly leaped into, "It'll be okay, sweetie…"

            Amethyst cried. She was so young, too young to be going through this kind of disaster. She couldn't even write yet and has already been traumatized for life.

            Everything was silent, with exception to the sobs the little girl continued to emit. It went on like that for the rest of the day…

            Dr. Phillip sat in a room, hands over his face. A dark man was before him, "So… I see you have done well, my servant. But... what was that... thing you became?" His voice was sinister and evil, more evil than anything imaginable was.

            "Sometimes… I can… lose control of myself and… become… that creature…" Dr. Phillip said, shaking.

            "I'm guessing it also has something to do with being a hyena?"

            Dr. Phillip grinned, "Heheh… yes sir…" He began to chuckle a little.

            The man's face grew into annoyance, "You aren't going into another laughing fit are you?"

            "I... Hee Hee Hee... can't hold it… Giggle… IN!" At that, he began to burst into pearls of laughter that was almost disturbing.

            The man slapped his forehead as Phillip rolled around on the floor laughing, "I'm surrounded by idiots…"

            "Hahah… So sorry sir... Please accept my apologies…"

            "Don't try to apologize… I know you can't control it around here as well as you can out there… Now... I am glad you have been doing your job. Breaking up Amy and Sonic went perfectly. And of course, the killing of Knuckles… You shall be paid handsomely for your work!"

            "Thank you sir…"

            "Now… one more thing I want you to do… I need you to gain the blue boy's favor…"

            "Why sir?"

            "I want him…" Stabs a picture, "…DEAD!"

            Phillip was silent, and finally answered, "Yes sir.. I understand.. I'll get him, or my name isn't Phillip De Coffin!"

            "Seriously, you might want to get that changed… not a trusting name for a doctor…"

The End

Hah!

Twist Of Events!

Never Saw That Coming!

In Memory Of

Knuckles the Echidna

Too Bad

He Never Searched For

Counseling Advice

Wishes are Eternal


	15. The Betrayal

The Betrayal 

            What an awful thing to happen! And in such a short amount of time! Such trauma! How will we get over it!?

            Two figures snuck down a hallway. In their hands, they held a basket, and in the other, a chao fruit.

            "This is gonna be funny…"

            "Yeah, wait till she finds out that Cheese ain't there."

            The two snickered as they snuck into the unsuspecting rabbit's apartment. The taller figure snuck into Cream's room and pulled out the chao fruit. Holding it out, he set it by Cheese, Cream's beloved chao.

            "Chao?" Cheese inquired. Then it saw who it was and was willingly taken out. The taller one set Cheese in the basket and they snuck away into the night.

            "Cheese! Where are you!" Cream called, looking under her bed.

            "You lost you little chao thingy?" Rouge asked.

            Tears slid down Cream's face, "I don't know where she could have gone! Oh Cheese!" She sobbed heavily into her hands.

            Amethyst walked over and handed Cream a note, "I finded this!"

            Cream read the note aloud: "We have the chao, and if you ever want to see her again, leave two candy bars in the hollow tree near Paradise Park."

            "Chao-napping?" Rouge asked.

            "But… why?"

            "It looks like all you have is a couple of idiots who can't control their sweet teeth…"

             Cream wiped away her tears, "I know! I'll go borrow some from Amy! I don't have any extra spending money right now, but maybe Amy has some spare candy lying around!"

            A knocking came at Amy's door. "I'll get it." Shadow called to Amy, who sat on her bed reading a book.

            "Hello?" Shadow asked, opening the door.

            "Shadow? What are you doing here? And alive?" Rouge asked.

            Shadow shrugged, "None of you business. Now, what do you want?"

            Amy ran over and shoved Shadow away, "Pardon my butler, he needs to remember his manners!"

            "Butler?" Shadow asked, "Since when am I hired help?"

            "Since now! Now hush, Jeeves and fetch us some soda!"

            Shadow grumbled but promptly left the room.

            "Amy!" Cream cried, "Some one took Cheese!"

            "What!?" Amy exclaimed. "Why would someone do something horrible like that?"

            "I don't know… But they wanted two candy bars for her safe return. Do you have any lying around?"

            "Of course! Anything to save Cheese!" Amy said, running to her dresser drawer, where about $40 worth of candy was piled. She pulled out two bars and ran back to Cream, handing her the candy, "There."

            "Thank you Amy!" Cream said, taking off for the park.

            "Cream! Wait up!" Rouge called, running after her, "See you, Amy!"

            Cream hurried down the stairs and without looking ran across the street. Rouge tried to stop her…

            "Cream! No!!!!!!!" Rouge screamed.

            A screech of brakes, a thud, and a vicious bumping sound as if tires rode over a speed bump. It was over in less than a second.

            Rouge was in a state of shock, everyone was. The driver just kept riding on, the blood of the innocent covering the bottom half of the vehicle.

            Everyone closed in on the limp, tattered remains of Cream. Then, out of the blue, who would have guessed, Dr. Phillip ran over to her side. He checked her over and felt for a pulse. He stood up and exclaimed, "She's alive! Someone call an ambulance!"

            Hours later, everyone is at the hospital, standing in the waiting room.

            "We just heard the news! Is Cream okay!?" Sonic exclaimed as soon as he got in, with Tails close behind.

            Rouge shook her head, "We aren't sure--- Huh? Is that Cheese!" Points at the tiny chao who had followed Sonic and Tails into the room.

            Both Sonic and Tails starred down, ashamed, "We didn't mean for Cream to get upset... It was only a joke…" Tails said.

            "Well your little JOKE could get Cream killed!? Of all the juvenile behavior, of all the stupid things you've done, this is by far, the WORST!" Amy yelled.

            Sonic and Tails felt even worse than before. Just then, Dr. Phillip walked into the room, "Cream is doing just fine. She's in the recovery room right now."

            "Oh thank you Phillip!" Amy said, hugging him. Dr. Phillip lightly pushed her away.

            "No need to thank me, I'm only doing my job…" Amy immediately noticed something was wrong, but she kept quiet about it.

            "Anyway, she'll be just fine. You should all go home and get some rest for now." And with that, Phillip walked off.

            Cheese ignored this and flew right into the recovery room and right next to Cream.

            "Chao…" Cheese said, hugging Cream tightly. Cheese stayed right beside Cream the rest of the night.

            Sonic and Tails walked into their home and sat on the couch. Both were too ashamed to talk. What they had done was so cruel, so mean, so inconsiderate that they both feel as though they have no right to sit there, fine and healthy, while Cream nearly died today.

            Finally, Tails spoke up, "I know we already apologized, but maybe one of us should go apologize again just incase?"

            Sonic nodded in silent agreement as he stood up and slipped on his jacket, "I'll go…" His voice sounded so strange; dark and bland with no emotion in it. It made Tails jump a little, but he settled down after Sonic left.

            Sonic knocked on Amy's door. He was quite nervous, but he just wanted to make sure none of them were still mad at Tails. Sonic thought that Tails has been through so much, he shouldn't be put through it anymore, so he was going to admit that it had only been him who had taken Cheese, and Tails only said he did it to protect Sonic.

            A few minutes pass and Sonic got no answer, so he knocked again. Still, after a few more minutes, no answer. Then, Sonic practically pounded on the door, calling out, "Amy! I know you're in there! Answer!"

            Sonic put an ear to the door. He could plainly hear voices inside. It sounded like Amy and Shadow were talking about something. Sonic became agitated and grumbled as he pulled the spare key that Amy had given him long ago out of his pocket. He put it in the hole, turned it, and opened the door.

            Sonic looked around a bit. The voices were coming from Amy's room. _What is Amy doing with Shadow in her bedroom? _Sonic thought. Then, an idea occurred to him, but he didn't even want to think it! He walked over and cracked open the door.

            Sonic gawked at what he saw. Amy had stepped closer to Shadow, who had bent down just a bit. Then, their faces met in a kiss.

            Sonic closed the door, a tear falling down his face. He quickly brushed it away and ran out the door, forgetting to close it and dropping his jacket, which sat by the bedroom door.

            Amy walked out of her room giggling, "Shadow… you're so silly sometimes!"

            "What? All I asked was, 'If your hammer can have a name, does that mean it's alive?'" Shadow protested. Amy just giggled again, but then stopped, tripping on…

            "…A blue jacket? How'd this get here…" Her eyes gazed at the open door and at some papers that appear blown away by wind, "Oh god… Sonic saw us…"

            "Why does that matter? You aren't together anymore, aren't you?"

             "Well… that is true, but… I don't know… I feel uncomfortable with him seeing us because---"

            Shadow finished, "You still love him."

            Amy was about to protest, but stopped and gave a silent nod.

            "So… you only like me because you long for a way to get over him… typical…" He began to walk out.

            "Shadow!" Amy cried.

            "Look… it would have never worked between us anyway… you and I both know that…"

            "As usual… you're right…"

            Amy then just looked on as Shadow walked out of her apartment.

_            What an awful thing to happen! And in such a short amount of time! Such trauma! How will we get over it!?_

The End

No! It Ain't The End!

In Dedication

To The Fact

That This Is the Shortest Chapter

Ever!

Wishes are Eternal


	16. He Returns

He Returns 

            As the smoke and fog cleared away, there he stood. The one man who seemed to have thrown it all away. With a smirk, he waved as he walked off towards a familiar floating island.

            Rouge sat up in bed. The same dream has been reoccurring over and over again. Knuckles, how she missed him. His charm, his looks, his odd sense of humor. Rouge sighed. But it was too late for reminiscence now; he was gone forever. Never again may Rouge be held in his arms…

            Rouge beat her fists on her pillow. _Why had I been such a fool! _Her thoughts screamed. _Oh Knuckles! Why couldn't things had been better!? Why was fate so cruel! I'd kill myself if it weren't for Amethyst!_

            Amethyst. How could Rouge do this to her only daughter? Despite the abuse, Amethyst loved her father dearly, as did Rouge. Why didn't Rouge see this sooner? Why hadn't she asked him to seek help? Why… why…. Why…

            "M-m-m-mommy?" A small voice quivered. Rouge looked up in shock.

            "Oh… I'm sorry sweetie… Did I wake you?"

            "No… I had a dream that Daddy came back. When will Daddy come home?"

            Rouge choked back tears. _Why was I left to sort this out? _"Honey…. You won't see Daddy… anymore…"

            "Auntie Cream says one of her friends came back from heaven... why can't Daddy?"

            Rouge took a deep breath. She was about to tell her that Knuckles wasn't in heaven when she stopped. Was she wrong? Was that son-of-a-bitch really in heaven? She didn't know.

            "Amethyst... it's late… go back to sleep…"

            "What if I dream about Daddy?"

            Rouge opened up her blanket, "Climb aboard, then. You can sleep over here tonight."

            Amethyst smiled and hopped up next to Rouge. A smile spread on Rouge's face, a smile of maternal love. She kissed her daughter goodnight and lay down onto her bed, praying for a restful night.

            Sonic sat on his bed, bent over a picture, which lay in his open palm. Tears slid down his cheek and onto the photo. In the photo, a boy struggled to escape the clutches of a pink girl, who longed to give the boy a kiss smack-dab on the lips. It never happened.

            Tail peeped into the room, "Sonic? Are you okay?" Tails' voice was soft, for he understood what Sonic was going through.

            Sonic wiped away his tears; "I'm fine…"

            Tails frowned at his friend's upset. Sonic was basically his older brother, only much closer. Although he wasn't sure how much closer you can get besides brother to brother, but Tails knew that was how they were.

            Tails walked over and sat on the bed next to Sonic. He noticed the picture Sonic held in his hand and understood fully, "You miss her, don't you?"

            Sonic gave a weak nod, "I don't understand… how could this have happened? Everything is so… wrong…"

            "If it makes you feel any better… I feel the same way…" They both exchanged slight smiles. Then, Sonic shook and tears began to flow again.

            Tails put his hand on Sonic's shoulder, "Don't worry, buddy."

            Just then, Sonic froze. That phrase, he had said it before. It felt so long ago that he had escaped the clutches of hell thanks to a chao. Shadow's chao.

            Sonic felt a pang of guilt. He has been moping about Amy for so long, and the outburst he had towards Shadow. Had they not been friends before? Hadn't it been his chao that saved him? And he had made those accusations…

            …But Sonic saw it. He had seen them both making-out in Amy's bedroom. His accusations had been true, and oh so true. Still, Sonic needn't make others sad with his pouting. He shook away his tears and faced Tails; a new smiled on his face, "Say Tails… wanna go out for chili dogs? I'm starved!"

            Tails looked up in relief, "Sure thing Sonic!" Then the two bolted upwards and ran out the door, on a hidden quest for a decent meal.

            Meanwhile, an idiot is at work, "Hahah! I'm almost done!" Eggman shouted blissfully as he put the final screw into a large machine. Behind him sat a large hole leading into a tunnel, his escape route from the funny farm.

            "Oho! It's complete! My life replenisher is complete!" Eggman yelled, stepping back to admired his work. An old machine once used for good to bring back Tails was now to be used for bad to bring back…

            "…Knuckles, one of my favorite enemies. Your rivalry with Sonic always came in handy. Since your death I've been thinking, and now I've decided to bring you back!" He hit a switch and after a blue glow of light, a form sitting inside a tank filled with green liquid began to move.

            Eggman pressed more buttons, beginning the draining sequence. Then, out popped the form of Knuckles the Echidna. His eyes peered around the room as he pulled all his thoughts together, "What just… happened?"

            "Success!" Eggman cheered. Knuckles shot a disturbed look at him.

            "Huh? Eggman? I thought I was in heaven... this must be… Oh no! The other place!"

            Eggman slapped his forehead, "No… I brought you back to life, Knucklehead."

            "Why? Wait who cares? I'm outta' here!" And Knuckles flipped his wrist and began to leave.

            "Knuckles!"

As the smoke and fog cleared away, there he stood. The one man who seemed to have thrown it all away. With a smirk, he waved as he walked off towards a familiar floating island.

The End

Great Story!

In Memory

Of April Fools Day

All Great Holidays must come to an End

Wishes are Eternal


	17. On The Other Side of Life

On The Other Side of Life 

Knuckles ran straight to the Master Emerald shrine. Everything was intact, just as Knuckles predicted.

            I knew she wouldn't sell it. He marched over to his home and knocked on the front door. No answer. Then, a discovered a note attached to the door's welcome mat:

"To whom it may concern, I have fled to the comfort of my friends."

-Rouge

            So, Rouge and Amethyst took off, eh? No problem, I'll just go get them… As Knuckles train of thought trailed off, a sight caught his eyes. Blood was everywhere, and it was old. Some futile attempts at washing it off appeared to have been made, but besides that, it appeared untouched.

            Knuckles walked over and set a hand to the red crust. It felt odd, touching blood that you caused to splatter. Maybe everyone was right? Maybe he had Anger Management issues. Does this mean… that he was wrong?

            "It's hard to deal with the truth…" A voice called from behind. Knuckles spun around, in shock at which he saw. There, in front of his own eyes, stood Tikal. Her ancient garb was bloodied and her soft eyes glared at Knuckles.

            "How dare you… showing your face around here…" Tikal said sternly. Her behavior was odd, much unlike Tikal.

            Knuckles bowed his head, "Forgive me…"

            Tikal's eyes softened, "I shall forgive thee under but one circumstance."

            "And that is?"

            "To make amends with those you have injured and wrongly done in the past."

            Knuckles winced at this request, but nodded. He then took off in a glide towards Station Square.

            "Have a nice rest?" Cream asked cheerfully. She'd been released from the hospital now and only had to take a medication now, and that's only for one more week.

            Rouge nodded and continued with her breakfast. Chocolate chip pancakes were Cream's specialty. After being taught to cook from Amy, she was a chef, but only did she practice simple and child friendly meals. This suited Amethyst, but Rouge was slightly sick of it.

            Amethyst sat in her chair, arranging the chips on her pancake to make a happy face. After this was done she frowned, "Mommy… I gave the pancake a life.. I can't eat him anymore…"

            Rouge looked at her daughter and then pulled out a camera, "I'll take a picture of him to remember by, okay? Besides, he wants to be eaten."

            "Really?"

            "Yes sweetie, it's his dream."

            "Oh! Okay! One picture then I'll let him finish his dream!"

            Cream couldn't help but wonder where Rouge got such good motherly intuition. Was it natural? Who knew?

            After the photo was taken, Amethyst waved good-bye to Mr. Pancake as she devoured it. Her speed at eating cased Rouge and Cream to eyes her questionably.

            Amethyst answered plainly, "I wanted to do it as quick and painless as possible!" She smiled.

            Both started to laugh and Amethyst looked on, emitting a giggle herself.

            Just then, a knock sounded off the door. Cream jumped over to answer, "Hello ther---" She froze, then let out a shriek as she leaped away.

            Rouge ran over to see what it was about when she too, screamed and dove away. The only brave one was Amethyst, who ran up to the door and hugged the one outside it, "Daddy!"

            Knuckles managed a smile as he looked down at his daughter, the one whom he had abused so viciously. Despite that, she still obviously loved him, offering him a big, Saturday morning hug.

            Rouge dove towards the door and pulled Amethyst back, "Sweetie… go into the other room…"

            "But---"

            "Now!"

            Amethyst ran into the back room, followed by Cream.

            Rouge and Knuckles stared hard at each other, but then Rouge stopped. She had expected a glare, an insult, or anything except what she saw. What she saw, she'd NEVER seen in Knuckles' face before: tears.

            "Knuckles? Are you crying?" Rouge asked suddenly.

            Just then, Knuckles fell to his knees, bawling like a baby, "Oh Rouge! I'm such a terrible man! The things I've put you and our poor innocent daughter were unacceptable! I have nothing more to live for without you! Please! I'm a sick bastard! And I need help!"

            Rouge was in shock, "Well… I could of told you all that…" She bent down and set her hand on his head and pulled him up, her face now stern, "Come on! Is this little baby really the Knuckles I fell in love with? You make me sick!"

            Knuckles stood back up, "Rouge… please… Words cannot express my apologizes… Hell, I'd sell the Master Emerald if I could make it up to you!"

            Rouge blinked, "Really?"

            "Well… no… but I would do something drastic!"

            Rouge thought a moment, then smiled, "Aw… come here you big lug!" She wrapped her arms around him, "Now, all you need is a good psychiatrist!"

            They both stood in silence, as Rouge now thanked the heaven that once again she can hold onto her beloved.

The End

Very Small

Very Short

Very Sweet

In Dedication

To The Fact

That The Evil Fox Broadcasting Network

Cancelled the Sonic X season final

%&$&$!

Wishes are Eternal


	18. Soulless Sea

Soulless Sea 

            Tears floated down his face as he waited for something, anything, to make a sound. Everything was silent… not a soul was living… not a soul was living…

            "Hey Sonic! Snap out of it!" Tails yelled, snapping his fingers in Sonic's face.

            "Huh?" Sonic asked, waking from his daydream, "Uhm… what were you saying Tails?"

            "I said, "Are you gonna eat that?'" Tails repeated, pointing at the pile of French fries on Sonic's plate.

            "Huh? Nah... you can have 'em." Sonic pushed his plate over towards Tails.

            "Yea!" Tails cried, gobbling down the fires. Sonic stared at him a moment, wide eyed, as the mountain of fries dwindled away to nothing.

            Tails noticed him staring and replied, "I have a fast metabolism…"

            "Never saw you eat that way before…"

            "You've never seen me eat! Whenever we used to go to places, you were too busy stuffing your own face to notice!"

            "Well, I ate a lot more when I was a teen, but I don't anymore…"

            There was a pause there as they both had thoughts about that last sentence. Neither of them, despite all the free time they've had, have been able to get over the big difference in age. With Sonic almost at 21, and Tails having reached age 9, they still don't trust each other as much as they used too. Perhaps they may never get over it and then their friendship will dwindle away until there is nothing left!

            Tails cleared his throat, "Uhm... I think… I'm gonna go home now, okay? See ya' Sonic…" Tails' mood had obviously dropped to the negatives.

            Sonic sighed and lay back. Around him, many people still stared. No one was officially told much on Tails' mysterious comeback, or Sonic, nonetheless, everyone knew they were back, for they heard about how they once again saved the planet.

            "What are you looking at?" Sonic asked coldly to some of the people, who promptly looked away. Sonic, not being able to take the cold eyes any longer, got up and zoomed out the door. When he was pretty far off, Sonic stopped a surprised look on his face.

            _Huh? That makes no sense… I haven't been able to run like that since I was 14… _Sonic shook his head. _It must just be my imagination…_ And with that, he took off again towards Angel Island. He enjoyed running around up there, even though Knucklehead won't be there to tease anymore. _I almost pity the guy…_

            As Sonic approached the Master Emerald shrine, a small young girl jumped him.

            "Yikes!" Sonic cried, falling over so as not to run the dear girl over.

            "Hey! Hedgehog! You aren't supposed to be here!" the girl yelled.

            "Huh? What are you talking about?"

            Just then, a familiar figure walked out from behind the bushes, "Good job Amethyst. Now, punch his brains out! And that's not my mental side talking!"

            Amethyst raised a glove and punched, but missed and ended up just spinning in a circle and punching her face, "Owies!"

            Sonic gawked, "Knuckles?"

            Knuckles stared back, "Oh… it's just you Sonic…" He ran over and picked up the knocked out Amethyst, "Damn… Rouge is gonna kill me…"

            "I thought she already did?" Sonic asked.

            Knuckles glared at him, "What are you doing here anyway. I'm sure you didn't come all this way to get attacked by my 3-year-old daughter…"

            "She's only 3?"

            "She's 4…" Rouge called, a pissed off expression on her face, "Knuckles! You didn't…"

            "No… I was teaching her to punch, but she swiveled and knocked her own lights out…"

            "And why should I believe you?" She turned to Sonic, "He speaking the truth?"

            Sonic nodded, still wondering what's going on.

            "See?" Knuckles said, setting Amethyst down. She opened one eye, then closed it.

            "Hm… is someone going to need some help waking up.

            Amethyst whispered dreamily, "…Yes…"

            Knuckles pulled out a cracker and Amethyst's head jumped up to eat it, then settled back down.

            "Amethyst…"

            Amethyst sat up, "Yes?"

            "Don't pretend to be unconscious, or Mommy will kick Daddy into feedle-position."

            Sonic and Rouge began to laugh at that. "I'd do it too!" Rouge yelled.

            "Hey Knuckles… I thought you were…" Sonic began.

            "I'd rather not discuss it…" Knuckles sat, raising up a fist.

            "Anyway, why are you here Sonic?" Rouge asked.

            Sonic shrugged, "Felt like running I guess. But, you know me, I don't stay in place for long. Bye!" and in a flash, Sonic was off, running about and around again.

            Finally, he stopped by a vast ocean and gazed out towards the sea, "Man… the wind's really strong here… makes me feel like flying!" Sonic snickered at the thought of a flying hedgehog, but he didn't really care. He sighed and gazed over the edge. Just then, a figure walking along the beach caught his eye. It was a pink hedgehog.

            "Amy?" Sonic said to himself, "What is she doing all the way over here? The beach was closed because of tidal waves…" Just then, a thought struck him. Perhaps Amy wanted to get carried out to sea.

            "Good riddance." Sonic said, but deep in his heart, he knew that wasn't right. He then noticed a huge wave coming by, right at Amy. He zoomed down to the beach and grabbed her, pulling her back up the cliff to safety.

            "Amy! Have you lost your mind!?" Sonic shouted.

            Amy gave a blank stare, "Why did you save me…" her mascara was dripping all over her face, and she was soaked. In this cold night weather, she was turning almost as blue as Sonic, "I just wanted to die… can't you atleast let me do that?"

            Sonic took a step back. Who was this woman? Obviously not the cheerful happy girl Sonic used to know. Right now, he forgot all his history with Amy and gave her a hug, a friendly hug.

            "Amy… you only have one life… Don't ever think of wasting it…" He spoke so softly, it touched Amy's heart, and she hugged him back, bursting into tears.

            An unknown amount of time passed, and they stood there, the only sounds were the rushing of the waves, and Sonic's comforting voice. Until, a large explosion caught them both off guard.

            "How sweet!" The voice said. It was Phillip.

            "Phillip? What are you doing here?" Amy asked, wiping away her tears.

            "Saving you from the blue evil one of course!" He took out a small bomb and threw it at Sonic and Amy. Sonic pulled Amy close to him, in order to protect her from the boom, giving Sonic the full charge of the blast.

            "Sonic!" Amy cried as Sonic shook in her arms.

            "Run now… Amy…" Sonic collapsed.

            Amy shook her head and glared at Phillip, "Why are you doing this? I thought we were friends!"

            "Oh but my dear Amy, I am only following orders. Now, to finish them!" He threw a last bomb at Sonic and it went off in a menacing blast. Amy screamed, but it was too late. All that was left was a dark burnt spot.

            Phillip began to go berserk with laughter. Amy glared and threw a rock at him. Direct hit, right where the sun don't shine!

            "Ooh! That's gonna hurt tomorrow!" Phillip said, falling out of the sky and into the ocean below. Amy was so confused. What was happening? What was this? Then, a knife from behind hit Amy and she felt a piercing pain in her back.

            "So…. This is… what it's like… death…" She fell over, gone. The dark figure grinned, than vanished.

            "Amy!" Sonic cried, running back over. He'd managed to avoid the bomb, but had so much speed, he had gone quite far. He called again, but still no answer came.

Tears floated down his face as he waited for something, anything, to make a sound. Everything was silent… not a soul was living… not a soul was living…

The End

Too Bad

So Sad

In Memory

Of Amy Rose

Too Bad

So Sad

Wishes are Eternal


	19. Soul Quest

Soul Quest 

            After a journey like that, he hoped it was all over. But her soul was still gone, and with the others gone, there was nothing he could do.

            Sonic ran up to where he'd been attacked. He looked around a bit until a familiar scent came his way, the scent of freshly spilt blood.

            No! Amy! Sonic's mind screamed, but it was too late. There she lay a knife in her back and blood all around. Sonic slowly walked up to Amy, realizing the horrible truth. He fell to his knees and sobbed.

            At the funeral, everyone came and paid respects.

            First was Cream, "Amy, you were so close to me and were always there when I needed help. You were… like the sister I never had…" Cheese nodded in agreement.

            Then, was Knuckles, "Amy, I never told you this, but I always felt it were up to me to help watch over you and keep you outta trouble. I guess I thought of myself as… your big brother…"

            Rouge walked up next, and whispered her peace, for she was too choked up to talk.

            After everyone else had gone, it was finally Sonic's turn. He remembers being here, at the cemetery, preparing to say farewell to a close friend. But this time, it was different.

            "Amy…" he began, "I am so sorry for all the grief I've caused you and all those times long ago that I've shunned you, and ran off. All those times I considered you a mere annoyance. And now, after all these years, I finally realized… that I couldn't have cared for anyone more than I cared for you… I love you… And I always have loved you since that first day I met you, and saved you from Metal Sonic… I'm sorry I never told you this in life… Good-bye... Amy…"

            A whole month has passed since that sad day, and Amy has long since been forgotten. Sonic sat in a chair, staring straight ahead, the sight of Amy like that still in his mind. He remembers, comforting her, and what he said right before…

            "Amy… you only have one life… Don't ever think of wasting it…"

            He sighed, now that he recalls it. Amy hadn't wasted it, someone else wasted her, and Sonic had a vivid idea it was that Phillip guy. Just then, a voice called to Sonic from his room, a hauntingly familiar voice. Sonic stood up and went to investigate.

            Shadow was sitting on the beach, the beach where Amy's last breath of life had been. Shadow sighed. "Amy… I made my promise to Maria… but I never accomplished… my promise to you…"

            "How touching…" a voice said from behind.

            Shadow whipped around and stared at Phillip, "You! You were the one Sonic told us about! Who are you for real!?"

            Phillip sighed, "I guess I may as well… Yes, in truth my name is Phillip, but not even I know who I really am…"

            "What?" Shadow asked, confused.

            "My boss, the power hungry madman who had slain my mother, was a dear friend of my fathers. He is planning on destroying the earth by using pure souls to charge in combination with the Chaos Emeralds. And Amy's sweet and innocent soul is the main key for this all to work."

            "And you plan to work for him still, and take the Chaos Emeralds?"

            "Yes. My apologies..."

            "Hold it! I thought you cared for Amy? Aren't you at all regretful for killing her?"

            Phillip looked shocked, "I did no such thing! My boss assured me that Amy would survive!"

            "Well she didn't! She was murdered right there on that hill!"

            Phillip was in shock, "I…. Didn't know… That… Traitor! I am sorry, I was not aware of my boss's willingness to betray me. Now he shall pay!"

            "You cannot do this alone. I shall help you, for I have a promise to fulfill to Amy…"

            They both nodded in agreement and took off to foil the evil madman's plans.

            "Who's there?" Sonic asked, entering the dark room. Tails said he'd be out for a few days to help Cream take care of Amethyst while Rouge and Knuckles went to seek therapy, so Sonic was home alone.

            The ghostly form turned and looked at him. They had a clear, blank expression on their face.

            "Amy?" Sonic asked, "Oh man, I've completely gone off my rocker..."

            "Sonic!" The voice called out, "Help me! Some madman has taken my soul and won't let me go! You have to save me!"

            "Amy! Wait!" Sonic cried as the ghost began to vanish, "Where are you?"

            "Please! Save me Sonic!" Then, in a flash, the spirit was gone. Without further questions, Sonic took off, hoping that somehow he will find the way.

            "It's right here!" Phillip said, pointing out a large tomb-like pyramid in a vast jungle.

            "Sure is out of that way, isn't it?" Shadow commented.

            Just then, a bright flash sent both of the two flying into a nearby tree. "Yipe!" they yelled.

            Sonic ran back to see who he'd ran into, "Huh? Shadow? What are you doing with that Phillip jerk!?"

            "Sonic! What are you doing here at all?" Shadow asked.

            "Looking for Amy, what's it look like I'm doing?"

            "Well we aren't going to accomplish anything with me, the one with the keys to get in, stuck in a tree."

            So, after a brief explanation, they all decided to go up against the evil madman, and now, in the base, walking prestigiously down the halls.

            "So, what's this guys name anyway?" Sonic asked after a long silence.

            "Lord Leo Lionel, also know as 'King of Yellow Meadows', or he was until recently, when his mind began to get the weirdest and most sinister ideas. Now we call him, 'King of Dark Illusions'." Phillip explained.

            "We?"

            "Yes, I am not the only one working for Lord Lionel. I, along with many other hyenas such as myself, are forced into slavery by he and his lion subjects."

            "That stinks…"

            "Don't even get me started on smells…"

            "What do you mean?"

            "Well…. He works us a little too hard, and living conditions are just getting worse and worse… It's basically a death trap in the making in you know what I mean…"

            "Well why are you so special?"

            "I told you, my father was a close friend of the Lord before he went insane."

            "Oh…"

            They continued on in silence until they reached a large door. Phillip walked over to it and began to unlock it. As it opened, a strange mist began to file into the room.

            "Uh oh…." Phillip said, starting to snicker.

            "Huh?" Shadow asked, confused as Phillip suddenly began to laugh hysterically.

            "It's… Hahah! Laughing gas! HeeHeeHee…" Phillip giggled.

            "Good god…" Sonic said.

            Just then, a figure jumped forward and grabbed Phillip by the neck, "Pathetic fool! I knew you'd lead them here!"

            "Wha--- Who are you?" Shadow asked, getting in a fighter stance with Sonic.

            "You hedgehogs really think you have the upper hand? Here my name and tremble! I am Lord Leo Lionel, King of Dark Illusions! And I shall show you what I think of traitors!" He increased the pressure on Phillip's neck.

            "Eep!" Phillip yelled

            Suddenly, Sonic charged right at Lord Lionel, knocking him to the ground, releasing Phillip.

            "You'll pay dearly for that, with your souls!" Lord Lionel yelled, reaching a ghostly hand towards Sonic. Sonic didn't run into time…

            "No! He'll take your soul! Run!" Phillip shouted.

            Thwack! His hand made contact with…

            "Shadow! No!" Sonic cried as Shadow fell limp to the floor, clutching his chest in pain as the ghostly hand tried to rip his soul out of his body.

            "You… will… not… win!" Shadow shouted and pulled out a Chaos Emerald, "CHAOS SPEAR!" As his words hit the air, thousands of small spears flew out of the Emerald and got sucked into the crevice of Lord Lionel.

            "No!" the Lord yelled, but he was hit and went down harder than a ton of bricks.

            Shadow too fell to the ground as the whole place began to shake.

            "Shadow!" Sonic yelled, running over to Shadow.

            "Maria… I made my promise to you… now… I've finished my promise to Amy… Sonic.. only you can.. finish my wish… to Amy…" his body sank to the ground and Shadow was dead.

            "Shadow! No!"

            "Fools!" Lord Lionel laughed, "You may have destroyed me, but I have already used the souls I have taken from those mangy hyenas and inserted their energy into the Chaos Emeralds! With that little girl's spirit in there, it is impossible to harness the energy and it shall EXPLODE! Killing you ALL!"

            "What?" Sonic said.

            "Hurry! I know where the Emeralds are! Follow me!" Phillip shouted, running into a room far off. Sonic left Shadow and ran, only turning back to see Lord Lionel being attacked by the hyenas he had enslaved. They were finally free.

            Phillip pointed at a crystalline case where the Emeralds were stored. A white mist, soul energy, surrounded the Emeralds. Phillip ran up and took off the case.

            "Alright! In order to save the souls and stop the energy, we have to use something to anchor the energy!

            Sonic wished Knuckles were here with the Master Emerald, but he wasn't, "I'll do it!" Sonic said.

            Phillip stared at him funny as the roaring of the collapsing castle grew, "Hell no you won't! You've got a purpose to live and a promise to fulfill!" Then, Phillip ran up to Emeralds and reached out for them.

            "Phillip! Don't!" Sonic yelled, but it was too late. Phillip touched the Emeralds, the energy switch was made, and the emeralds all glowed white with soul energy.

            "Sonic… get the… emeralds… I can't… hold this much… longer…"

            Sonic nodded and ran up, grabbing the emeralds. The soul energy flew out of the Emeralds and swished about, flying up to heaven where they belong.

            Then, a pink soul came out and seemed to vanish. Before Sonic could ask, the Chaos Emerald lost the white glow and returned to normal as Phillip released the energy. He fell to the ground.

            "At long last…" Phillip said as he lay there, dying, "I am… coming home… mother…" Then he fell limp.

            Sonic gazed as the place began to fall apart in front of him. He took one last look at the two friends he had just lost, then ran like hell out of there, right as the entire pyramid collapsed.

            Sonic, exhausted, walked home. When he got there, he fell onto his bed and in an instant, was asleep.

            After a journey like that, he hoped it was all over. But her soul was still gone, and with the others gone, there was nothing he could do.

The End

I just put these ending thingyies

Because it looks cool

In Memory Of

Shadow The Hedgehog

&

Phillip De Coffin Hyena

For Their Heroic Efforts

Uhm…. Yea!

Wishes are Eternal


	20. Possession

Possession 

            Something was different about Sonic. Perhaps one could afford to give a queer eye to the straight guy, who as far as we know, talks to himself and acts very ladylike. I wonder…

            Sonic awoke the next morning. Something felt odd, but he wasn't quite sure what. He sat up, as always, got dressed, nothing unusual, and walked into the kitchen, normally.

            Tails had obviously come back from his babysitting job, because something was cooking on the stove, "Hi Sonic! It's about time you're up."

            "What do you mean? It's morning, isn't it?"

            "Uhm… no… it's dinner time Sonic. You've been asleep all day."

            "Really?" Sonic asked, looking out the window into the night sky, "Wow, I guess I did…"

            "Sonic, where were you yesterday?" Tails asked.

            Sonic sighed and told Tails about what had happened.

            "And… you never found Amy?"

            Sonic shook his head, "No… her soul must've flown into heaven with the others. But… if that's true, why do I get the feeling she's close by."

            "I'm closer than you think, Sonic…" Amy's voice said. Tails turned around.

            "Huh? What was that?"

            "I don't know Tails… I think it just came from me… but that would mean..."

            "Wow! I'm in Sonic's body! Cool!" Amy said again.

            "Yipe!" Sonic jumped ten feet into the air. Tails began to crack up.

            "She was close by! She was in you!" Tails laughed.

            "Amy! Get outta my head!"

            "And lose the opportunity to read your thoughts? No way!" Amy said, reading into Sonic's mind, "Hm… Aw.. Sonic missed me!"

            "Eep! AMY!" Sonic yelled.

            Tails stepped out of the room, "Uh… you can talk with yourself, I'll just go now…" Then he ran out of the room.

            "Amy! Quit it!" Sonic yelled.

            "No way!" Amy giggled.

            Then, Sonic got an idea, an evil idea, "All right then Amy, you leave me no choice!"

            "Oh what are YOU gonna do? Imagine me out?"

            "No, but close to it…" Sonic closed his eyes and began to think about…

            "EEK! Sonic! You dirty bastard! QUIT THINKING THAT!"

            "No way!"

            "SONIC! Stop that!"

            "Never! I can think about you anyway I want to think!"

            "That's it! You have crossed the line! No, you're so far past the line that… The line it a DOT to you! I'm taking over!"

            "And what does that me--- ARGH!" Sonic yelled, holding his head. Then, his eyes drove out of focus and it wasn't Sonic anymore.

            "Hm…" Amy said, looking around, "I think I'm going to enjoy this!"

            "Amy! Give me my body back!" Sonic roared, but no one except Amy could hear him.

            "Don't worry Sonic. I'll tell all your friends that it's me… After I mess with them a little!"

            "Amy!"

            Just then, Amy smirked, "And I'll have my revenge for your thoughts about me!"

            "Amy… you wouldn't…"

            Amy ran into the bathroom and began to giggle.

            "AMY! THAT'S AN INVASION OF MY PRIVACY!"

            "Oh shut up…"

            Sonic didn't like this one bit, "I'm taking control now!"

            "Fine by me. I've done my bit already!"

            Sonic took control of his body again and sighed, "Amy… just don't do that in public, got it?"

            "Okay…"

            Sonic walked back out and saw Tails rolling on the floor, dying of laughter.

            "It's not funny, Tails…"

            "Yes it is! You gotta share a body with a girl! Nonetheless, Amy!" Tails laughed again.

            _A week passes and everyone's noticed something odd about Sonic. He doesn't eat anything that isn't slimming and has somehow picked up very nice manners. More than once has someone brought out a queer eye for the straight guy. I wonder…_

The End

XD

Don't Believe the Rumors

Or Atleast Hope They're Wrong

Sonic Can't be Gay

Can He?

Wishes are Eternal


	21. The Exorcist

The Exorcist 

It was like a dream. Was it real? Was this all happening? He didn't care. Right now, nothing could happen to spoil this moment.

            "Okay Sonic! We should be able to get Amy back into her own body as soon as possible." Tails said.

            "Meaning…" Sonic, asked, raising an eyebrow.

            "About a week."

            "You've got to be kidding me!"

            "Sorry Sonic, but digging up a grave isn't exactly easy to get permission to do. Atleast we didn't her cremated. That would take years to rebuild!"

            "I don't see why you're complaining, Sonic." Amy's voice rang out of Sonic, "I thought you wanted us back together!"

            "Yeah, but not THIS way!" Sonic yelled.

            Tails sighed, "Can't you two argue in Sonic's head? It's much more quiet."

            Sonic rolled his eyes and both voices seemed to pout out, "Fine…" Then Sonic leaned back in his chair and shut his eyes, preparing to fight Amy mentally.

            "I don't see what the big deal is!" Amy cried.

            "You exist only in my imagination… I'm sure that's something to consider a problem." Sonic said.

            With Sonic in such deep thought, his outer appearance made it seem like he was asleep, his subconscious completely taking control. During this time, he saw himself in a dark void-like area with Amy as the only person there. Tails' theory was this was a kind of corridor to Sonic's mind, which, when the idea was suggested, gave them the impression that Sonic had an empty mind. Sonic didn't like that at all.

            "Well…" Amy continued, "I do too exist still! My mind I just mixed with yours."

            "Does that mean I can read your thoughts too?" Sonic asked, grinning.

            "You keep your grimy paws outta my head, you sick little bastard." Amy scolded.

            Sonic pouted, "You already invaded my privacy, I should atleast be allowed to see your thoughts…"

            "Hell no! It doesn't matter for boys as much for girls! Why do you think guys have an option besides using stalls in the rest room and girls don't?"

            "I dunno…"

            "Good. Now let's just keep it that way." Amy clapped her hands sending a light shock to Sonic, allowing him to join the living, as one may call it.

            Sonic bolted awake and looked around. No one saw that, good. He stood up and sat back in his chair. It seemed as though each time he woke, he had managed to shake out of his chair. It was kind of weird, but only Sonic knew it. Maybe Amy did too though? This mind reading business was a real pain.

            A week flies by with Tails working in his lab all day and all night. So far, Tails had gotten everything set. After retrieving Amy's body, all Tails had to do was basically un-dissect her, meaning replace all her parts. That was the nasty part, now comes the hard part.

            "I don't know how we're supposed to get her soul out of you!" Tails said that night.

            "What about an exorcist?" Sonic asked.

            "Like on that movie about the possessed child?" Amy asked.

            Tails nodded, "That could work, but you can't exactly look across the street and find an exorcist…"

            Someone was suddenly knocking on the door.

            Sonic got up and answered it, "Hello?"

            A strange terrier was at the door. She had a blue sweater and a red pleated skirt. She pulled her black hair behind her black and white spotted ear and cleared her throat, "Uhm… this is an odd request… but I live down the hall and I want to make sure that you don't sit on the chair beside your window at 3:37 pm."

            "Huh?" Tails asked, "Why?"

            "Because that chair is broken, and if you sit in it, you'll surely fall backwards into your window, fall, and fracture you leg in 6 places, break your arm in two places, and give you a scrap on your right knee."

            "You're crazy…" Sonic shut the door, but the Amy within him opened it.

            "Don't mind him, but how do you know the chair is broken?"

            The girl walked in and walked over to the chair, "I'll show you…" She set a stack of old newspapers on the chair. In a matter of seconds, the back leg split in two and the chair flung backwards, shattering the window.

            Tails and Sonic gawked. "How'd you do that?" Tails asked, alarmed.

            "Okay, this sounds crazy, but I'm a psychic. I've been able to predict things since I was a child, and occasionally I can see into the future and prevent something from happening. The name's Déjà vu." Déjà vu said.

            "Wow! Your name fits your purpose." Amy said.

            "…You could've said that instead of breaking my window…" Sonic complained.

            "Uhm…" Déjà vu bit her lip, "Whoops… Anyway… Sonic, are you aware you are talking with both a female and male voice as if you were another being?"

            "I was possessed by Amy…."

            Déjà vu began to laugh. Sonic grumbled, "It isn't funny."

            "HeeHeeHee… yes it is! You were possessed by your stalker!" she giggled.

            "I'm not Sonic's stalker, I'm his lover!" Amy yelled.

            "Since when?" Sonic shouted.

            "Since now!" Amy ordered.

            "I think I can help you. I trained in exorcism about two years ago, and if I'm correct, you are in need of one, yes?"

            "What are the chances you would come just as we needed you?" Tails asked.

            "I'm not psychic for nothing. Besides, I've lived down the hall from you for a long time, even when you, Sonic, were just a boy of 15. Don't call me a stalker, but since that accident with Tails, I've been keeping an eye on you. I guess I haven't been doing so well, so the least I can do is get Amy out of your head."

            "Great!"

            As night fell, Déjà vu was ready. She had the lights dimmed and everyone sit around the table in a circle, Sonic at the head of the table.

            "Now… I need you all to concentrate your energy towards the center of the table. If this works, that is where Amy will be."

            Tails and Sonic nodded. Then, she closed her eyes and began to chant:

"By Fire, By Moonlight, The Soul never rests,"

            At this simple phrase, Sonic suddenly felt very odd. He felt a powerful headache coming on and he held his head. He could hear Amy screaming in his head, the screams she gave the night Phillip attacked them. The screams grew louder and more frantic, as if someone were killing Amy right there in front of him.

"The Soul shall rise to walk again, but not before death they feel again,"

            Sonic grinded his teeth under the pressure in his scull. It felt as though it was going to explode! Then, when Sonic was sure he was going to faint, it left him. He could actually feel a weight being lifted off his shoulders. Then he looked up, they all did. There on the table stood Amy's ghostly form. She lay there, in a smaller form than normal, and looked the way Sonic had found her, dead. It had been so long, both had almost forgotten what she had looked like.

            Déjà vu began to hum a strange tune, and as she did so, the spirit flew up and then took off into the room where Amy's body was being stored.

            Everything was silent, the only sound being Sonic's heavy breathing as he recovered from his own experience.

            Then, a tiny yawn escaped from the lips of the newly awaken, and Amy Rose walked into the room. Her eyes were wide as she looked over at everyone else. Then, within an instant, she ran over and hugged Sonic tightly.

It was like a dream. Was it real? Was this all happening? He didn't care. Right now, nothing could happen to spoil this moment.

The End

Go Aw

In Dedication to

The Lie

That stated that I wouldn't be working on this for two weeks

Mwahahahahahahahahaha!

Wishes are Eternal


	22. Chaos Emerald Soul Energy

Chaos Emerald Soul Energy 

            _They cleared the arena as the fighters took their places. This was going to be the match of the century. Finally, we shall discover once and for all how far the hero has come in his training…_

A month after the incident and everything has been going on as usual. But now a new issue has arisen.

            "I don't mind, really I don't Sonic." Tails insisted.

            "I don't know… I just feel bad about it… I mean, Amy is back and she already wants me to move back in with her. It feels kind of wrong to just leave you behind all alone." Sonic said.

            "I'll be okay, really. You go on and move back in with your…" Tails made a kissy face, then an unnecessary gesture.

            "TAILS!" Sonic shouted, bopping him on the head.

            "I'm only kidding with you, Sonic." Tails laughed.

            Sonic gave back one more questioning look.

            "Just go already, Sonic! Come on! You KNOW you want her!"

            Sonic bopped him on the head, "Don't you talk dirty to me…"

            "What'd I say? What'd I say?"

            "You know perfectly well what you said."

            Tails thought a moment then realized it, "Whoops! Heheh… I didn't mean it that way…"

            "What ever… Well, I guess I'll see you around, Tails." Sonic said, waving.

            "Bye!" He gave Sonic a tight hug, then Sonic picked up his things and was about to leave when Tails stopped him.

            "Sonic, wait…" Tails ran into another room and came out with a big plastic white Grey hound dog, "I want you to have the big white dog."

            "I thought you liked that thing?"

            "Hell no! I just didn't want to turn down a free offer. Some guy named Chandler Bing sold it to me. Anyway, I think you should have it."

            "Tails… I'm touched that you would give me your pile of junk in honor of our friendship."

            They both laughed and then Sonic really left.

            Sonic opened the door to Amy's apartment and walked in. Setting his things down, he walked into Amy's room, where she had been reading a book. She got up and hugged him, "It's glad to have you here."

            "It's not as glad as I am to be with you…" Sonic whispered, hugging her back. Amy rested her head over his shoulder.

            "Sonic? Can I ask you a question?"

            "Anything, Amy."

            "What the hell is that dog doing here?" she exclaimed, looking at the big white dog.

            Tails sighed and sunk down onto his chair. In reality, Sonic was probably the only reason Tails didn't run to where Eggman was, hand him a ray gun, and willingly get shot right between the eyes. In reality, Tails had nothing more to live for. In reality, Tails was utterly alone.

            Tears welled in his eyes and he quickly wiped them away. But more just kept coming. Tails hadn't really wanted Sonic to go and leave him all alone, but he didn't want Sonic to feel obligated to take care of Tails.

            He sighed and walked into the living room where suddenly he got the feeling he wasn't alone. He whipped his head around. No one. He cocked his head. I must be paranoid… there isn't anyone here except m---"Gleep!" Tails yelled, being grabbed around the neck.

            A tall figure covered in blood stood there. His lion face was venting in anger, "Show me where the blue one lives! Or suffer the wrath of Lord Lionel!"

            Tails choked, "I… thought you… were dead!"

            "No… but you are!" He tightened his grip, strangling Tails until finally, the kitsune fell limp. Lord Lionel then let a ghostly hand steal away Tails' fading soul to increase the strength of him own, "Ah… soul energy feels so good after a good death. Now to find that blue boy and claim back my prize!"

            Amy sat at the table, still staring at the big white dog, "It can go on the porch…"

            Sonic sighed, "Ok… It really is ugly ain't it? But I couldn't make Tails keep it. I did leave him alone after all… You sure he'll be okay, Amy?"

            "He'll be fin--- DEAR LORD! TAILS!" Amy shouted, looking out the window at Tails' window where a red figure was clearly seen tossing Tails out the window.

            "No! Tails!" Sonic cried, rushing outside. But even though he was there in the blink of an eye, Tails had already smacked into a car that lay parked on the street. With a sickening crush, every bone in his body was demolished.

            "Tails!" sonic yelled, tears pouring out of his eyes and into the street. Sonic glared up at the bloody red figure, his anger venting. Then, Sonic couldn't take it and charged straight up the wall, ramming into Lord Lionel.

            "There you are!" Lord Lionel yelled, unhurt, "I demand you return the pink girl's soul to me this instant! She is my property!"

            "She is not yours!" Sonic yelled.

            "Well then, how about a deal? The fox boy for the pink girl!"

            Sonic froze. How could he possibly choose between that!?

            Amy ran out into the street. Sonic turned to look at her, "Amy! No! Go back inside!"

            "No way, Sonic! Tails is my friend too and I won't let this jerk get away with killing him!"

            "Amy! It's you he wants!"

            "Then he can have me!" Amy shouted, running at Lord Lionel. To Sonic's surprise, Amy began to glow an odd pink color. Her eyes turned a bright red and her fur was shining. And as she charged, Lord Lionel grew an expression of fear.

            "No! Anything but that!" Lord Lionel begged, kneeling on the ground. Sonic was confused.

            "Hiya!" Amy kicked towards the Lord, a wave of pink energy hurling at him, slicing him in two. Then, the green soul flew out and went back down to Tails' body.

            Tails opened his eyes, "Huh?"

            "Tails!" Sonic yelled, hugging his friend as he sat up. Amy landed back on the ground, the glow remaining.

            Just then, Tails' pain was returning, and he lurched forward in pain. Then, Amy set a hand on her shoulder and Tails glowed for a moment then was healed. Sonic and Tails both looked up at Amy confused.

            "What is it?" Amy asked. Her voice was high and soft, almost like music.

            "You're all…glowing…." Sonic said.

            "I am?" Amy looked down, "Hm… I guess I am."

            "Amy… you look like you're in super form or something." Tails said.

            "Yeah… why?" Sonic asked.

            "I don't know… Maybe… it has something to do with…" Amy drifted off, deep in thought.

            There was a silence, when suddenly Déjà vu walked up, "It's quite simple really."

            Sonic looked over at her, "Since when are you here?"

            "Since now." She said, "Anyway, the reason Amy is like that is soul energy. That's what Lord Lionel lives off of. When Amy attacked him, you stole all his soul energy and destroyed him once and for all."

            "Well why am I all glowing then?"

            "Because you have taken soul energy from someone else, but do not know it. I studied under soul energy for awhile and found that the glow given off depends on the energy collected. Black is evil energy, purple is magical energy, yellow is life energy, green is purified energy, and pink is love energy. You are pink, so I'm guessing you have the soul energy of both Phillip and Shadow within you."

            "Eep! That isn't like when Sonic had my soul, is it?"

            Déjà vu began to crack up laughing, "That was a spirit, this is energy. They are very different things. Me, I contain rare magical energy. You can always tell based on the color you spirit takes. Sometimes looking at the aurora you make while in your most powerful form can tell what your soul color is. For others, it's eye color when in your super form."

            "So that's why I turn all yellow when I'm in super form…" Sonic reasoned.

            "And why my eyes turn green!" Tails chirped.

            "Exactly…" Déjà vu said, nodding, "My eyes are just always purple… magical soul energy is odd, for I look evil in my super form."

            "What's the difference between soul energy and chaos energy? They sound like they have the same properties, but they do different things and come from different places." Tails said.

            "I know that one. Chaos energy is way more powerful that soul energy," Sonic said, grinning.

            The two girls pouted. "It is not! Soul energy comes from the deepest corners of your soul. That's more powerful!" Déjà vu shouted.

            "Prove it!"

            "Don't tempt me!"

            "You wanna fight? Go on ahead. I don't even need to go super to whoop your ass!"

            Tails looked over at Amy, "Uhm… you wanna watch from a distance?"

            Amy nodded and the two took cover.

_They cleared the arena as the fighters took their places. This was going to be the match of the century. Finally, we shall discover once and for all how far the hero has come in his training…_

The End

Cheese!

In This corner

We Have Sonic The Hedgehog

In This corner

We Have Déjà vu the Puppy

Who Will Win?

Wishes are Eternal


	23. Colossal Chaos Clash

Colossal Chaos Clash 

            _The smoke cleared away, the winner unclear. What had just happened? Wasn't the chaos emeralds' power unlimited? "Now, Sonic, nothing will stand in my way… nothing…."_

            On one side, stood Sonic, ready for action. On the other, stood Déjà vu, calm as ever. Both smirked as they readied their energy. With the chaos emeralds around him, Sonic charged up, his blue fur sparkling yellow and his emerald eyes glowing red.

            Déjà vu on the other hand threw her arms high into the air. Summoning the powers deep within her, a strange purple aurora began to glow around her. Then, her black fur changed and glowed orange and her white fur became black. Her eyes grew dark and the purple shined brightly within them. A long black gown appeared over her usual attire and a v-neck had a spider web coving up her. Orange spirals draped on the back of the dress and up the sleeves. She looked frightful.

            "Before this is over," Déjà vu growled, "You will witness the true magic of Soul Energy!"

            Sonic charged up and then ran at her full force, smacking her in the side. Strangely, Déjà vu took the hit and flew to the ground, already looking beat.

            "Is that all you got?" Super Sonic asked.

            "Nope. Go ahead! Take your best shot!" Déjà vu stood up, giving a clear shot directly at her.

            Unsuspecting Sonic beat her again and again, victory seeming in the palm of his hand. Finally, Déjà vu looked beaten. She fell, crumpled in a heap, onto the concrete. Super Sonic flew over to her, looking down, "Too easy…"

            Just then, Déjà vu let out a howl. The shrill sound flew into the air and a visible wave of it smacked into Sonic. Just then, a red flaming spirit charged at Sonic as he was paralyzed by the sound waves.

            Sonic screamed out in agony as the spirit hit him.

            "How do you like the pain? It's the same pain you just inflicted on me, only stronger!" Déjà vu laughing maniacally.

            Sonic stood up, mightily injured, "So… you do have a few tricks…."

            "I've got more than just a few, hedgehog."

            Sonic charged back up and ran towards Déjà vu, but right before contact, he dove under her and hit her from behind.

            Déjà vu bent forward as her upper half was kicked, but she somersaulted in midair and kicked Sonic in his special place.

            Tails and Amy winced as they saw poor crippled Sonic pause before falling to the ground, shivering in pain.

            "Hah! Weakling! One kick and your down and out? I thought you were the great Sonic the Hedgehog?"

            Shaking, Sonic stood up, "I'm just getting warmed up… That's all…" He took off back into the sky.

            "You've got spunk… but I'm afraid we're done here!" Déjà vu reached behind her and a black blade appeared in her hands. Quicker than a bullet, and before Sonic could react, she lunged at him, stabbing the blade deep into his chest.

            "Sonic! No!" Amy yelled, tears in her eyes.

            Sonic stared at his chest in disbelief. He had a long, glowing blade struck through him! It came through the other side!

            Then, Déjà vu pulled it out and side kicked Sonic into a wall.

            "No!" Amy cried.

            Then, something weird happened. Sonic stood up, fine. No hole in his chest, not even any spilt blood!

            "What was that?" Sonic asked, taken aback.

            "A soul strike. It never touches your skin, but stabs your very soul. Are you new to the odd feeling? Don't worry, you'll get used to it after a few more blows!" Déjà vu lunged again, but Sonic ran out of the way, knocking Déjà vu into the concrete wall behind him.

            "Clumsy, are we?" Sonic asked, smirking.

            "Not funny, hedgehog!" Déjà vu shouted running back at Sonic. Sonic held out a fist, prepared to punch her out, but he never expected what happened next.

            CRUNCH!

            Sonic looked at his fist and saw Déjà vu's head there. But sharp teeth dug into Sonic's hand. His face went blank as he let out a yelled, "Ah! Hey! Leggo' of my hand!"

            "No way!" Déjà vu said through gritted teeth.

            In a comical fashion, Super Sonic shook his hand around, trying to get the canine loose; but to no avail.

            "Get off! How do I know you haven't had your shots?"

            Déjà vu paused, "You don't!"

            That did it. Sonic prepared an energy ball in his hand and blasted it into Déjà vu's mouth. Gagging, she let go and fell. Finally, she coughed up flames. She grinned, "That's a spicy meatball!"

            Sonic gave an odd look, "Uhm… does it taste good?"

            "Of course! And the blood enhanced the flavor!" déjà vu laughed. Sonic looked at his mauled hand and let out a tiny whimper. Then, holding his hand in pain, he emitted terrible sounds of muffled shouts, again in a comical fashion.

            Déjà vu laughed maniacally, then took advantage of this and sliced at Sonic, directly through him. Again, the soul strike left no wound, but doubled the pain. Sonic cried in pain, but regained himself, tackling Déjà vu.

            Hours of charging and slicing until finally, Déjà vu gave a final slash. Sonic fell with a sickening thud and crashed down into the pavement. His yellow fur flashed once then became blue again.

            _The smoke cleared away, the winner unclear. What had just happened? Wasn't the chaos emeralds' power unlimited? "Now, Sonic, nothing will stand in my way… nothing…."_

The End

Amazing!

In Memory

Of Chaos Energy

Hahah! Good, But Not Good Enough!

Wishes are Eternal


	24. The Proposal

The Proposal 

_            Joy flowed through her even though she wasn't awake. It was all going to go great! Everything was turning out the way it was supposed to._

            "Sonic!" Amy cried, running over to Sonic as he hit the ground. Tears in her eyes, she knelt beside him, trying to shake him awake, "Sonic! Can you hear me? Are you all right?"

            Déjà vu hovered down and said nothing as she walked off.

            Amy clenched her fists, "Aren't you going to say anything?"

            "Over the past years my soul has become embittered and cruel. Living in a world of hatred can do that to someone… I have nothing to say…" She walked away, out of sight.

            Amy watched as she walked off, but then drove her attention back to Sonic. His eyes were blank and he was breathing heavily, quite exhausted from the battle.

            A few hours later, Sonic opened his eyes. He was sitting in a bright room with colored wall paper all around. It was awfully bright.

            "Argh! It burns!" He cried, pulling his bandaged hand over his eyes.

            "Calm down, Sonic." Amy giggled. Sonic looked across the bed and saw Amy sitting beside him, "If you don't like the light…" she set a cloth on his eyes, "There!"

            "Aw… much better…"

            "Hopefully better that the light is gone and not that you can't see me anymore…"

            "Now why wouldn't I want to look at you?" Sonic said, grinning. Amy nudged him.

            "You know… flattery will get YOU a cookie!"

            Sonic made a smug look, for a cookie wasn't the reward he had in mind. Just then, as the lights were out in Sonic's eyes, a figure suddenly attacked Sonic as he sat.

            "Ah! I'm under atta… Oh... hi Tails…" Sonic said.

            "Hi Sonic!" Tails chirped, smiling, "Guess what!?"

            "Uhm… what?"

            "You can move back in with Amy now!"

            Amy pushed Tails off the bed, "I was going to tell him!"

            Amy lunged to grab him, but he took off running.

            "Hey wait… if I move in with Amy… does that mean…"

            Amy nodded.

            Sonic was silent.

            "Sonic? What's wrong?"

            Sonic looked over in Amy's direction, "I'm waiting for an answer!"

            Amy laughed as she realized Sonic couldn't see her nod, so she lifted off the cloth. That was a mistake.

            "The light! It burns! It burns like a thousand pains!!" Sonic wailed.

            Amy laughed, "A thousand pains? Where'd THAT come from?"

            Sonic thought a minute, his eyes already adjusted to the light, "I don't know… somewhere I guess…"

            Amy smiled, then leaned over, kissed Sonic on the forehead and walked out the door, leaving Sonic in stunned silence.

            "Hey Amy… if Sonic moves in with you again… where do I live? I can't own an apartment on my own!" Tails said as Amy came out.

            "Oh… I forgot about that… Hm… Well, you can't stay with us for… obvious reasons…" Amy said, but then regretted it.

            Tails giggled, "Ooooooooooh! I get it…"

            "Uhm… what do you mean?" Amy said, hoping he wasn't about to say…

            Tails said something softly to Amy and Amy burst out in anger, throwing Tails onto the couch and hitting him with a pillow.

            "Ow! What!? You two only make it TOO obvious!"

            Amy hit him again, but this time, Tails got knocked out. Amy was stunned, but then remembered she put a shoe in that case so she'd be protected if a burglar came into her room.

            "Whoops…"

            She put the pillow case down and set Tails up so it looked like he fell asleep. Then, she ran to the kitchen to make Sonic a bowl of soup.

            That night, Amy sat at the table, Sonic sitting across from her. They had decided that Tails would stay with Vanilla, Cream's mother, until he was old enough to live on his own. Amy looked over at Sonic, and he looked up, smiling.

            Everything was quiet, until Sonic suddenly got up and walked into Amy's room.

            "Uhm…" Amy ran in, "Can I help you?"

            "I'm looking for something…" He opened one of the boxes on her dresser and pulled something out, obviously not what he was looking for, and laughed hysterically.

            "Hey! GET OUT OF THAT DRAWER!" Blushing madly, Amy slammed the box closed and took the garment Sonic was laughing at, throwing it in her closet, "I was only 12 Sonic… I wasn't grown yet…"

            Sonic then went and opened another box, a jewelry box, and pulled out a solid gold ring with an emerald shard on it. Facing Amy, he showed her. She gasped.

            "Is that…?"

            Sonic nodded. Then, kneeling on one knee, he held the engagement ring to Amy. Amy suddenly fainted with glee.

            "Eep! Amy!" Sonic ran over and caught her.

            Even in her unconscious state, she nodded.

_Joy flowed through her even though she wasn't awake. It was all going to go great! Everything was turning out the way it was supposed to._

The End

One More Chapter Done

This Story Is Almost Finished

In Memory

Of The Fact That This May Be

The Second To Last Chapter

Yay!


	25. Later One Night

Later One Night…

            Sonic sighed as he stared out in front of him. All those years, all those memories. Slowly, he drew himself out of thought and turned his back to the night sky. The night sky that had started it, late one night, all those years ago…

            Amy walked up along the path and wrapped her arms around her husband. Sonic smiled and hugged his beloved wife back. Above them, the bright and shining moon sat in full glare as it gazed down upon them.

            After a while, Amy took Sonic's hand and motioned for him to follow her back inside. Of course, Sonic followed. But then, a dark rustling got his attention and he froze.

            "What is it Sonic?" Amy asked, turning to where the blue hero was looking.

            "…Amy… do you feel that energy?" Sonic said in his mysterious voice.

            Amy closed her eyes. The strange waves of energy fluttered in the night's air. Opening her eyes, she looked at Sonic, who had now also identified the energy.

            Chaos Energy.

            Tails sighed, sitting in his room, gazing at the ceiling. Something wasn't right. Ever since the wedding, Tails has gotten the weirdest readings of Chaos Energy he'd ever seen. Not even Super Emeralds gave off that kind of energy.

            _What is it? I know it isn't Sonic going super, although the energy's feel is similar. But Sonic wouldn't have a reason to go super. We locked Eggman in the funny farm long ago, and there's no way he could have…_

Tails bolted up out of bed, racing towards his computer. Checking the GUN website, he looked at the recent villains in captivity. Eggman's presence was absent.

            "Oh no!" Tails raced to his dresser and threw on his clothes, "Why didn't stupid GUN tell us Eggman got away! There's no way Sonic is fit enough to fight him anymore! Not after this long!" Opening his door, he left Vanilla a note saying he was going out, but said nothing more. Then, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he stepped into the icy cold night.

            "How!?" Knuckles exclaimed, racing around. His eyes were anxious, as if something of value had disappeared.

            Amethyst ran from behind the shrine, "It isn't back here, daddy!"

            Knuckles cursed loudly. "I can't believe I let him take it!" He fell to his knees and pounded the ground, tears of frustration sliding down his face. He wiped them away and cursed again.

            Rouge flew down from the other side of Angel Island, "There's no sign of that creep over there… But don't worry! We'll find him and get the Master Emerald back before…" Rouge froze. A tremor from deep within the Island roared and the whole area began to quake.

            "That… vibration! The island's power isn't running anymore without the emerald and it'll fall into the sea before daybreak!" Knuckles exclaimed.

            "What're we gonna do!?" Amethyst shouted.

            "First, we'll get you safe off the island! We'll find the emerald after you are safe!" Knuckles swept his daughter into his arms and ran to the edge. Rouge watched as he took off, more worried for his family than his duties. Knuckles brought her to reality though with a, "Hurry your ass, woman!"

            Slightly agitated, Rouge took off flying beside Knuckles, who was gliding with Amethyst in his arms. Realizing he would fall, Rouge snatched her daughter away.

            "Hey!" Knuckles said, losing balance.

            "Let me carry her Knucklehead. I can fly, you can glide. There IS a difference."

            Knuckles was going to argue, but sight of the only home he ever had falling into the dark ocean made him shiver, and he kept gliding.

            Sonic looked around, trying to get an idea where the energy was coming from. It was powerful, very powerful. He closed his eyes so he could concentrate. Then, after reading the energy, his eyes widened in fear.

            It was strong enough to destroy them all.

            Sonic looked down at Amy, who could also feel the destruction this wave of power could cause.

            "Well, well, well… How nice to see you again, Sonic The Hedgehog!"

            Sonic looked up and his eyes widened. In the moonlight, the shadow of a dark figure hung over the couple, the energy radiating from behind the old nemesis.

            Dr. Eggman had returned.

            Tails ran as fast as his feet could take him. Deeper into the woods he ran, searching and searching for sight of Sonic and Amy's home.

            _Why did those two have to move out in the middle of nowhere? Just my luck. Why tonight of all nights?_

            Tails passed through the forest and came to the beach. He gazed around the coast and then jumped in alarm. Two figures were flying out from the sea, behind them, a massive tidal wave that only meant one thing.

            "Angel Island!"

            Knuckles turned around and his face grew white with fear, "Rouge! Move!"

            Rouge turned her head and saw the wave. Feeling the life of her daughter in her arms, she beat her wings as fast as she could and pulled out far ahead of Knuckles. Turning her head, she saw the ocean swallow up knuckles.

            "Daddy!" Amethyst cried. Rouge cuddled her daughter closer to her, fearing the worst for Knuckles. But Amethyst was her duty now. Then, off in the shoreline, she saw a familiar orange speck waving at her, obviously trying to gain her attention. Losing altitude, she collapsed onto the sandy beach, exhausted.

            Tails watched as the monstrous wave sucked up Knuckles. He hung his head sadly, but then put his attention on the other two. Both were clearly coming into view was Rouge and Amethyst. Signaling, he waved, trying to get Rouge to land by him. After a few more moments, Rouge fell onto the beach. Tails ran up and looked her over to make sure the fall hadn't injured her. She fell at least 10 feet.

            Then, he looked at the little echidna-bat. She looked basically unharmed and Tails sighed with relief. Then, he looked out to see at the titanic sized waves. Not even Knuckles' talented swimming could have survived that.

            Then, a cry for help caught his attention and he looked up onto the hill where his destination had come into view. But something there was quite unexpected.

            "What are you doing here?" Sonic growled, standing in front of Amy to protect her.

            "What? Can't I visit an old friend without being questioned?" Eggman asked, sounding innocent. His eyes fell upon Sonic's hand; at the wedding ring, "So… you and Amy worked it out alright. That's good to hear… Why wasn't I invited to the reception?" He grinned, pretending to sound hurt.

            Sonic began to grow frustrated, "What's the real reason you're here?"

            "Ah! You do know me well, Blue Boy… I actually came here for a personal reason… You see," He grinned evilly, "Many a year I've been longing for and plotting my revenge. And now that revenge has come forth in a way so sinister that the devil himself shall shudder at the thought!"

            Sonic grew anxious, but he hid his anxiety. The last thing he wanted was for Amy to know he was afraid, or she'd get scared, and the very last thing he wanted to do was put doubt in his protection for Amy. "Everything will be all right." Sonic said, "I promise…"

            Suddenly, Eggman's arms flew up from his sides to his head and hovered up in the air above his skull. Then, the rumbling sound began as something began to emerge from behind him. "My creature of the night!" Eggman cried, "Use all your strength and destroy Sonic the Hedgehog once and for all!"

            Then, the glowing yellow eyes of the demonic creature flashed brightly as if they came directly from the night sky itself.

            Sonic stepped back in fear, "Impossible! It's just can't be…"

            Rouge opened her eyes, "Huh? What happened…" She tried to sit up, but Tails stopped her.

            "You should take it easy! You had a big fall there!" Tails told her.

            Rouge looked around, "Where's Knuckles?"

            Tails stared at the ground, "…The waves got him…"

            Tears slid down Rouge's face, but at least Knuckles had used his last efforts to save his daughter…

            "Ewwwwwwwwwwww…"

            Tails and Rouge looked up to see some sort of seaweed monster and Amethyst was obviously disgusted by it.

            "Ewwwwwwwwwwww…" She repeated.

            Rouge jumped up and ran at the creature, "Uhm… is my husband under there?"

            The creature tried to move, and pulled out a arm from under the goose, then, out popped Knuckles, "That was… the most nasty thing… I've ever been covered in… I smell like a dead fish!"

            Tails laughed, but then covered his nose, "Yuck! You do smell like one… Anyway, what are you guys doing here… and what happened to the island??"

            Knuckles took in a deep breath. This was a touchy subject for Knuckles to talk about, but he had to explain himself, "The master emerald got taken away… I practically LET him have it… And without the emerald, Angel Island sinks like a rock…"

            "Knuckles… who took it?"

            Knuckles looked up, "Dr. Eggman…"

            "No!" Amy cried as Sonic fell to his knees. A beam of energy had just made direct contact with poor Sonic, right in the chest. Sonic groaned as the monstrous beast grinned. It was lizard-like and had a long neck and tail. It was the revived Ultimate Life form.

            Sonic stood up, "You cannot beat me…"

            Eggman laughed, "You've become soft as you've settled down, my friend. Now, prepare to "Settle Down" for all and for eternity!" The beast attacked again, and Sonic tried to run, but was so tired, he got hit in the back of the head.

            "Sonic! No!" Amy ran over and knelt beside Sonic. Eggman laughed again.

            "By beast! Destroy him and the foolish girl!"

            The creature began to approach Amy, and she screamed. Then, a strange glow surrounded Amy and, as the creature struck, a shield barrier appeared.

            "Huh?" Amy said, confused. Just then, a dark figure materialized before Amy. "Shadow!?" Amy asked.

            Shadow's spirit turned to Amy, "In life I've defeated this monster and in death I shall show no weakness!"

            The spirit ran at the beast and hit the target that sat on its back, disabling it. Then, the monster finally defeated, the spirit faded away.

            "Argh! Impossible! This is insane!" Eggman yelled.

            "Eggman, you're finished!" Amy said, grinning. Then, the glow surrounded her again, "And this time, I'm going to make sure of it!" Amy lifted her hands into the air and then, a form of energy appeared and fired straight at Eggman.

            "No!" Eggman cried, but it was too late, and he disintegrated along with his monster. Amy sighed and then focused her attention on Sonic.

            Tails looked up on the hill, "Did you see that energy?"

            Knuckles and Rouge looked up, the beam of pink energy having just flown over their heads. After staring in awe for a minute or so, Knuckles snapped out of it, "Hey! I can feel the energy of the master emerald close by!"

            Knuckles darted up the hill with the other three close behind. As he approached the top, green shards lying on the ground came into view. He immediately went about to collect them up rather than notice who was standing in front of him.

            "Amy! Sonic!" Rouge said, noticing the other two sitting there. Her eyes darted at the limp Sonic, "Amy! What just happened here!?"

            Amy looked up and seemed to be aghast, "It's Sonic! He isn't breathing!"

            Knuckles dropped the shards as he heard that and, along with the others, ran over to Sonic. Sonic's body was still and battered. Tears were flooding Amy's eyes. Knuckles pressed down onto Sonic's chest a few times to see if he could restart a heart beat…

            …but it was too late.

            "No! Sonic!" Amy cried, "You promised everything would be all right! You can't be gone! You just can't be!"

            Everyone stared down in sorrow. Amy and Sonic had barely been married a year… and now…

            "…I told you… everything would be… okay…"

            "Huh?" Amy looked down as Sonic began to sit up, his eyes opening.

            "Sonic!" Amy cried, glomping him.

            "Geeze Amy! I should almost die more often if I get hugged like that!" Sonic laughed.

            "Sonic! You're okay!" Amy said again, but then, her mood changed as she hit him with her hammer, "You bastard! I was worried SICK about you!"

            "Ow!"

            "Well…" Knuckles said, clearing his throat, "I guess I'd better go and get Angel Island floating up again…"

            "Wait Dad!" Amethyst said, flying in his way, "I'll go do it!" She gathered up the shards and placed the together, the emerald taking its normal shape, and then she lifted the gem and took off to the sinking island.

            Rouge sighed, "Just great… she's going to turn out like you…"

            "What's so bad about that?" Knuckles asked.

            There was an awkward silence. Knuckles got the message and grumbled, flying out to the island. Rouge burst out laughing, and then she too, took off.

            "Well, I'd better go back before Vanilla gets worried…" Tails said, getting ready to go, "So… I'll see you guys later…" Then he whispered, "…maybe…"

            Sonic could tell Tails was upset. They hadn't seen each other at all since the wedding. He gave a glance at Amy and the called out, "Hey Tails!"

            Tails turned around. "Wanna stay the night here/ I mean, it is already midnight… no point in you walking all the way back and finding out it's morning, eh?"

            Tails' face brightened as he ran over and then, running down the path to Sonic and Amy's house called out, "I call the bedroom!"

            Sonic gasped, "Amy! He called the bedroom! Only two fit in that bed… so you get the couch…"

            "Uhm… no…" Amy said, walking over, "Now that we're married, you don't get to win anymore."

            Sonic thought about that a moment, but before he could comment, Amy dashed into the house yelling back to the azure hedgehog, "I call guest room!"

            Over a decade has past since that day, late one night, when everything went wrong. Now, years later, everything has gone right, and for more years to come, it shall remain that way. The only thing bad that happened after the final evil was destroyed was that one night when a man told Sonic, "She's fine. All 3 heart beats are perfectly healthy."

            After about 50 years passed and both Sonic and Amy were old and gray, they still look back to that night, late one night, when their lives were drastically changed forever…

The End

I Mean it This Time


End file.
